


Polar Bears (Season 1)

by Silverlilac07



Series: Polar Bears [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: California, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, F/M, Family, Friendship, Polar Bears - Freeform, Romance, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlilac07/pseuds/Silverlilac07
Summary: Come along with Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Ling, Rose, and May on their journey through high school. This will be an AU about these six teens going to a prestigious school in the beautiful city of Lillian Coast.





	1. Blueberries & Blackmail

**_Polar Bears (S.01, Ep.1)_ **

_ \- Blueberries & Blackmail _

The stars were brilliant that night and Trisha and Van danced merrily up the street, humming the same tune they had heard only earlier at the charity Ball. The couple lived in the beautiful City of Lillian Coast, in the northern part of California. Their house lay in the Pearl View Villa. A neighborhood of prestige and finery.

"What a night." Trisha sighed as the two walked down the street, holding onto each others arms.

"yes, but now I am absolutely exhausted. If I don't get to my bed soon I might just faint right here on the street." Van exaggerated. Trisha giggled and held onto his arm just a little tighter.

"It has gotten really late," she started, looking up at the stars. "I do hope the boys were able to get Linda to bed on time." The two had now reached their beautiful three story modern mansion and was walking up to the door.

"Don't worry so much dear, the boys can handle one night alone." Van said as he unlocked the door with his keys. "What could possibly happen?" However, as he opened the door he was faced with one of the most confusing scenes he had ever seen.

In the middle of the living room stood two teenage girls, one with blonde hair, the other with purple and a dark brown color. They were both wearing what looked to be some kind of a black spy suite. Next to them stood a boy with raven hair dressed completely in a pirate suite. He then averted his eyes to his two sons, the oldest wearing a purple dress, with curled hair and a bow, and the younger covered head to toe in what looked like blue paint and icing from a cake. Then lastly a smaller girl with two black braids in her school uniform, who seemed to be the only normal one there.

Then a young girl with long brown hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a dress that glittered in pink, suddenly came running down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, Edward got a note of ill behavior from his teachers!" She called as fast as she could. Van and Trisha were snapped out of their daze by the sudden shout of their daughter. Van and Trisha both looked at each other in confusion then back at the odd group. Trisha finally stepped forward, crossed her arms, and shot them a stern look.

"What on earth is going on here?"

***

"Check." Edward said with a grin on his face as he moved his bishop into place. Edward, Ling, and Winry were sitting in the school cafeteria. Edward and Ling had long finished their food and were now playing a friendly game of chess.

"Why don't you wipe that smug grin off your face Ed, you haven't won yet." Ling was desperately trying to find a way to win.

"Just give up Ling, you know you're never going to beat him." Winry said in a monotone voice. The two friends had been doing the same thing for a week now and not once has Edward lost.

"You're just embarrassing yourself." Ed added.

"I'm not giving up, there has to be a way to beat you, there has to be!" Ling exclaimed as he continued to search the board for victory.

"Why do you even bother?" Winry asked, taking another bite from her lunch.

"Because Winry, This gives him too much of an ego boost," Ling quickly averted his eyes back to Edward with a glare. "And I think you need to be taken down a peg or two." Edward just rolled his eyes.

"I just need time to think."

"You know all the time in the world isn't going to change the position of the pieces on the board." Edward said trying to get on with his win. Finally realizing that there was nothing he could do, Ling sighed in defeat and moved his queen. Edward smiled as he moved his bishop into place.

"Check Mate."

Before Ling could demand a rematch a young girl with multicolored hair slammed her books onto the lunch table.

"UUHHH!" She exclaimed as she sunk down in a chair.

"What's up with you Rose?" Winry asked a little shocked at the sudden noise.

"What's up with me? I'll tell you what's up with me!" She continued in frustration. "My stupid Abuela is making me go back into beauty pageants. She thinks I have to much time on my hand. So she told me that either I find a job or I go back to walking down the cat walk wearing dresses that make me feel like I'm from the 1800's!" After her outburst, Rose let her head fall to the table.

"I can't bare to be in anymore of those shallow, overbearing, competitions!" By this time she was almost in tears.

"I didn't know you did beauty pageants." Edward commented.

"Yeah when was that?" Ling asked.

Rose stopped her sniffling, picked up her head from the table and looked at the boys with an icy stare.

"When I was a little kid!" She then resumed the position she was  in before and began sniffling again.

"Jeez, touchy much?" Ed whispered to Ling.

"Well you said you could also get a job right?" Winry asked cautiously, trying not to upset her even more. Rose picked up her head just slightly to look at Winry.

"So, why don't you get a job?" Se continued. "I mean they must be hiring somewhere." Rose calmed down then sat straight up. She kept her eyes glued to Winry, making Winry a little uncomfortable. However Rose refused to avert her eyes and kept looking at her best friend with those big, puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I could always help you find a job." Winry finally said reluctantly. Rose jumped out of her seat with a huge smile across her face, and threw her arms around her best friend, almost knocking her out of her seat.

"Oh you're the best Wins!" Rose exclaimed. Just then another familiar face made it's way to the table. He threw his bag on the table and sulked in a chair, just as Rose had before.

"Wow Al, I guess negativity is contagious." Ed said sarcastically.

"It's hopeless." He sulked.

"What is?" Ling started, "Wait, don't tell me, is it a girl?" Alphonse just looked at Ling with a blank expression.

"Okay, so if it's not a girl then what's your problem?"

"I have to write a love song for my choir class, but I've got writers block." Al simply stated with a sigh of defeat.

"Writers block? What's that?" Ling asked.

"It's when a writer is unable to come up with new ideas." Edward said as if it should have been obvious.

"Well excuse me for not being a super genius." Ling murmured.

"Genius? Everyone knows what writers block is!" Edward piped.

"Obviously not everyone!" Ling protested. The two began bickering back and forth.

"Guys?" Alphonse called out trying to real them back in, but they continued the banter back and forth.

"GUYS!" Alphonse yelled. The two suddenly stopped and looked at the boy.

"My problem?" He asked trying to remind them of why he came to them. Ling and Ed looked at each other for a second then looked back to Al in confusion.

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Ed asked. "It's not like we could write your song for you."

"Yeah, that would be cheating." Ling added.

"I'm not asking you to write my song, I just need some inspiration." Alphonse began, "Here, just say the first thing that comes to your mind when you here to word love."

"Steak!" Ling shouted suddenly. Ed and Al both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Steak?" Ed questioned in a 'Are you serious' kind of tone.

"What? I bet you no one has ever wrote a song about steak. It's unique."

"No, it's stupid." Ed retorted.

Alphonse sighed and rose from his seat. "You guys are useless." He murmured.

"I'm heading to class." He said getting Ed and Lings attention.

"What about your song?" Ed asked, as Al packed up his things.

"I'll figure something out. See you guys later." He said as he headed towards the doors. He started down the hall with his notebook and a pen, desperately trying to find a tune or a lyric, but nothing came to mind. Then suddenly the bell chimed.

"Oh man, I'm gonna be late." Alphonse quickly stuffed his notebook and pen in his bag and started running down the hall. He turned a corner when he suddenly collided with someone else. His instinct kicked in and he went to catch them. When he looked up he saw two deep dark blue orbs that seem to almost sparkle a little. They reminded him of the midnight sky. A million thoughts raced through his mind and it seemed like his writers block was almost beginning to fade. It was only then that he realized that he was holding a rather small girl with pitch black hair that was woven into two braids. Her uniform gave away that she was a freshmen, one grade bellow him. He could see that her cheeks were colored pink in a blush, and he quickly blushed himself when he realized the position they were in.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed as he calmly but quickly backed away from the girl.

"Oh no it's fine." She replied quickly, but she continued to stand there staring at him. Alphonse quickly noticed the books that were scattered on the floor and went ot pick them up.

"Here." He said, handing them back to her, but she just stood there staring at him still with a blush on her face. Alphonse usually felt uncomfortable with people staring at him, especially when they were girls, but for some reason he didn't really mind. In fact he gave her a smile and chuckled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Al continued trying to get her attention back to the real world.

"What?" She asked, just then she realized she had been staring. "Oh Yes, yes I'm fine." She quickly retrieved her books, the blush completely gone from her face. She was about to head off when Alphonse took her hand to stop her. The girl quickly looked back to him, the blush reappearing.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" Al asked.

"May, May Chang." The girl answered.

"I'm Alphonse, Look I know this may sound a little crazy, but there's just something about you.... I'm writing this song for one of my classes and If your not to busy maybe after school I can take you out somewhere. I feel like if I spend a little more time with you the words will just flow right out of me." Alphonse definitely didn't mean to make it sound like a romantic gesture but either way, May definitely took it as one. Her smile broaden and she seem to radiate joy.

"Sure." Was all she said.

"Great! I'll meet you outside after school?"

"Okay." She replied her smile only getting bigger.

"See you then." Alphonse then rushed to class leaving May smiling like an idiot in the hall.

Soon the bell signaling that school was done for the day rang and kids from all over the school either rushed to their after school activities or headed for the front of the school to go home. Edward, Ling and Winry were walking side by side out to the parking lot. Edward and Winry were in deep conversation about today's lessons, but Ling seemed to be looking around for something or rather someone.

"Ling, what are you looking for?" Winry asked, finally noticing his lack of comments on the subject of homework.

"My sister." He briefly said as he continued to scan the grounds for her.

"You have sister? You never told us that." Edward said, trying to get his attention. Ling looked back to his friends.

"What? Oh, well technically shes my half sister. We have the same dad but different moms. Up till now shes lived in China with my father, but my he thought it would benefit her more to be here with me at Lillian Coast Academy." Ling then continued to look for the girl.

"Wow, so shes a new foreign transfer student. That's pretty cool." Winry commented, mostly to herself.

"Ling I’m your best friend, I can't believe you never told me you had a sister. Didn't you think that was kind of important information?" Edward added, but Ling never gave him an answer because it was then that he spotted the small girl. He smiled and rushed over to her, forcing Edward and Winry to follow.

"May!" Ling called as he swerved around the fountain she was standing by. May quickly turned around to find her brother and two others rushing towards her.

"Hey May, I've been looking everywhere for you." He said as he gave her a big bear hug.

"Ling - can't - breathe." She gasped as he suffocated her in his hug. Ling immediately let go, giving May a chance to catch her breath.

"Been a while hasn't it?" Ling said, nudging her in the arm.

"Yeah I guess." May replied with half the enthusiasm her brother had shown. Ling had always been the more affectionate one between the two. It wasn't that May wasn't affectionate at all, but Ling was just so overwhelming that it sometimes felt like it. May loved her brother, but that never stopped him from irritating her.

"I can see your manners still haven't improved," She began, placing her hands on her hips. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Winry immediately smiled and shoved Ling out of the way to get to her.

"I'm Winry, and this is Edward." She gestured over to Ed, who was now standing next to her.

"Wow, you're tiny." He simply stated, looking her up and down.

"Edward!" Winry elbowed him in the stomach.

"What?" Edward coughed, holding his stomach, "Look at her, she's so small." May just grinned.

"Oh don't worry Winry," May started, then she turned to Edward, "It must be nice to find someone whose smaller than you are." Edward flinched, and glared at the girl.

"Oh come on guys." Ling threw one of his arms around Edward's shoulder, and the other around May. "I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." However Edward and May couldn't stop glaring at each other and anyone who walked by could feel the tension between the two. Except for Ling, of course, who remained completely oblivious.

"Winry!"

The four turned around to find Rose running across the school grounds.

"Who's that?" May asked.

"That’s Rose," Winry replied, "another friend of ours."

"Winry, Hey." Rose leaned over and put her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath.

"Hey Rose, you know you didn't have to run, it's not like I was gonna run away from you or anything." Winry said, giggling at the frantic girl.

"Winry, we have to leave now. My first interview is in 15 minutes." Rose said as she caught her breath, and before anyone could say anything else, Rose had dragged Winry off.

"She seems..." May started, trying to find the right words for the girl.

"Crazy?" Edward finished her sentence as he looked at the disappearing girls with a glance that said 'Typical Rose'.

"Yeah, well listen guys I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone right now so I'm gonna split." May than picked up her black leather bag and headed off in the opposite direction.

"Well I guess it's just you and me, buddy." Ed said as he started walking to the parking lot.

"Wait, what about Al? Where did he run off to?" Ling asked as he followed suite.

"I don't know. All he told me was that he had something important to do, something about his song I think." Ed replied. It was then that Ling noticed a small envelope that had been stuffed into Edward's pocket, and Ling, being too curious for his own good, snatched it up.

"What do we have here? Perhaps a love note?" Ling teased. Edward quickly turned around and tried to retrieve the letter.

"Dude, give it back!" But Ling was already opening the letter and unfolding the paper. He started to read it out loud, which was a bit difficult because Edward was trying to grab it from him.

"Come on man, that’s not funny!" Ling ignored him and began reading.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Elric. We must inform you that your son Edward Elric has been acting out in class and we require you to sign this paper deeming that you have seen and read it. We expect that you will take care of the situation. More defiance from your son will result in him being expelled. We are of a higher institute and we demand proper behavior, we will tolerate no mor..."

Edward was finally able to snatch the note from Ling's hands. he quickly stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Your parents are not gonna be happy when they see that." Ling said. Edward glared at him, then turned back to the parking lot and began walking again.

"Yeah, well they're not gonna find out. They're at a charity event for the day and they won't be home till later. It gives me enough time to try an forge something."

***

Alphonse stood by the gates watching the students pass by. Most he recognized. It was no secret that he and his brother were two of the most sought after guys in the school. Almost everyone wanted to either be them or be with them. Alphonse tried not to let it get to his head, but it was nice to know that so many people adored him.

Finally he caught a glimpse of what he had been waiting for. May looked up to see Al's eyes staring right at her. Her heart leaped and she could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach. She plastered a huge grin on her face and ran the rest of the way to him. Alphonse let out a small laugh.

"You seem pretty excited, are you alright?" He smiled.

"Are you kidding," She wrapped her arm around his and practically dragged him off the school grounds. "I couldn't be better!"

The two quickly made their way to Pacific Pier. It was a neat market that had a lot of shops and cafes, but it was so expensive that mostly only the kids from the Academy hung out there. Further west of the market was a pier that had a park built into it. Everyone loved going there for the fun park and the ocean air.

"So tell me more about yourself. What are your interests?" Alphonse asked as they strolled down the street.

"Well I'm a huge theater geek and I absolutely love to dance. I'm very smart. I've gotten straight A's my entire life. Oh, and I also know a little bit of martial arts." She smiled. She had never ever gone out with someone like this before. She was always home schooled and so mostly she only made friends with the staff. Every time she tried to stop smiling she failed. It was impossible to stop, then again she didn't really want it to stop. She had never felt so free and nervous in her whole life.

"You certainly do smile a lot don't you." Alphonse chuckled. May blushed a little, but never stopped smiling.

***

One black and one silver car pulled into the Elric driveway. Ling stepped out of the silver car and Edward stepped out of the black one followed by his baby sister, Linda.

"You know your school is really, really small, Linda." Ling commented as they entered the mansion.

"Well it's not my fault that I have to go to a stupid public elementary school." She began as she threw her bag onto the couch. "Luckily next year I will be in the exact same school as you two." She said.

"Yeah well next year we will be graduating." Edward retorted as he threw his bag onto the couch as well.

"We'll see." Lind said as she grabbed her stuff and ran into her room. Edward watched as she disappeared down the hall. Then he turned to Ling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ling just shrugged.

"I stopped trying to understand your sister a long time ago." Ling replied. "Hey I'm gonna head up to the loft and start on today's homework."

"Alright, I'll be up in a sec." And with that Ling headed up to the loft while Edward headed up to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of soda. As he turned he remembered the note in his pocket. He placed the sodas on the counter and pulled out the note , un-crumpled it, and looked it over again.

"Maybe if the teachers weren't complete idiots I would keep my mouth shut." He was about to stuff the paper back in his pocket when a voice startled him.

"Watcha got there?" Linda was on the counter, leaning over his shoulder, staring at the same paper. Edward jolted backwards and fell to the floor, the paper slipped from his hand and Linda immediately latched onto it. Edward regained his composure quickly when he noticed the note was gone and into the hands of his devious baby sister.

"Hey you little weasel, give it back!"

Edward jump back up to his feet and after chasing the girl around the kitchen for a bit he finally caught her. He ripped the note from her hands, but not before Linda had had a chance to read it.

"Oooo, you got in trouble. Mom and Dad are not gonna be happy with you." She grinned. Edward gave her a sharp look.

"They're not gonna find out, got it?" He threatened as he stuffed the note back in his pocket.

"Oh please Ed, you should know me better by now. Hiding the note does nothing to help you." Linda had Edward in the palm of her hands. Edward often called her little weasel because of how sneaky and underhanded she could be. If she wanted something there was rarely anything that could stand in her way.

"What do you want?" Edward sighed as he knew there was no way he was gonna win a fight between her. She gave him a smile.

"I'm so glad you asked."

***

"Get out, GET OUT! I never wanna see you in my shop again!" Winry and Rose flinched as the french boutique woman slammed the door in their faces.

"Wow, can you believe her!" Rose exclaimed.

"You did set the spring section on fire." Winry sighed as she recalled the whole event.

"Hey, they shouldn't put out candles if they don't want people to use them." She retorted. Then her demeanor quickly changed. "This is impossible! I'm never gonna get a job. I'll be forced to wear french couture and prance down the runway like a doll." Rose turned back to Winry and grabbed her by her collar of her blazer.

"I don't wanna be in beauty pageants Winry! Don't make me go back there again!" She cried, attracting a little more attention from the people then Winry would have liked. She grabbed onto Rose's hands and pulled them off her blazer.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She whispered harshly. "This was only your first interview. We'll just have to find some other place. Preferably one that's not flammable."

"Oh what's the point Winry. I'm too clumsy for my own good. I just screw everything up." Rose sighed as she sunk down on a bench. Winry walked over and joined her.

"Come on Rose, you can't give up after one failure. You have get up and try again. What do you say?"

"Is that Alphonse?" Rose said, confusing Winry a bit.

"Well that's a weird thing to say."

"With a girl!" Rose jumped to her feet.

"Wait, what?" Rose pulled Winry off the bench and steered her head in the direction of the cafe across the street. Alphonse and May were siting at a table talking and smiling, and occasionally laughing. Winry instantly recognized May.

"Oh my god."

"I know right?" Rose squealed. "They look so cute together." Winry quickly snapped out of it and turned back to Rose.

"No, I mean Oh my god, that's Ling's little sister." Rose looked at Winry like she was crazy.

"What, Ling doesn't have a sister." She said.

"Yes he does. Technically their only half siblings, but she just moved here yesterday from China to go to school here at LCA. That's Ling's little sister." Rose suddenly realized the situation.

"Oh my god."

"I know!"

"I can't believe Alphonse would do something like this, Ling would kill him if he found out." Rose began thinking of all the ways that Ling would destroy him if he found out what they were doing, but Winry quickly interrupted.

"I don't think he actually knows that she's his sister," She began.

"We have have to stop them." Rose said, about to walk over to the two. However Winry quickly grabbed onto Rose to stop her.

"Wait, what are you thinking!" Winry asked, not letting go of her best friend's hand. Rose looked at her for a second, then a light bulb went off in her head.

"You're right," She began. "what was I thinking?" Winry sighed and let go of Rose's hand, thinking that she had stopped her from doing something drastic. However 10 minutes later they were standing outside of a costume store wearing black spy suites.

"If you wanna play the part, you got to dress the part." Rose said with confidence booming in her voice. Winry just sighed in defeat.

"You've clearly gone insane."

"To the cafe!" And Rose dragged Winry back to the square.

***

"AHAHAHAHA!!" Ling was on the floor bursting with laughter. In front of him was Edward who was now wearing a purple, princess, ball gown.

"Dude, you look so funny!" Ling cried trying to control his laughter. Edward just glared at him with ice in his eyes.

"Stop laughing! This was only way I could convince Linda to not tell my parents about the note." The two boys were up in the loft where the gang hangs out most of the time. It's a place for Edward and Alphonse to relax. Both of their bedrooms were up there so they basically claimed the third floor as their own. Ling got up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you...Your royal highness!" And once again Ling burst into laughter.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up now smart ass, cause you won't be laughing much longer." Ling stopped laughing and looked back up at Ed with fear.

"What did you do?" He asked a little hesitant. A second later ling was down in Linda's room wearing a pirate costume.

"I still look better than you." Ling commented. Linda was dressed up in her own sparkly pink dress and was now searching through her chest for a tiara. It was funny to think that even though Linda could be very deceptive and sneaky, she was also a total girl. She adored glitter and pink and all things girly. She was still a 10 year old girl after all.

"Got it." Lind pulled out a silver tiara with pink jewels on it. She placed it on her head and turned back to the boys, smiling with delight.

"Who's ready to play dress up?" Edward couldn't take much more of this.

"Hey, how come he gets to be a pirate?" Edward exclaimed, not happy with the girls decision at all. Linda rolled her eyes.

"Because we can't have a damsel in distress without a prince, duh."

"But he's a pirate not a prince?!"

"Same difference." She then began circling her older brother.

"There’s still something missing." She said as she examined him up and down. Edward began to panic.

"What? No, there’s no need for more. Isn't this enough?" Linda quickly twirled around with a scowl.

"I'm sorry what did your teachers say again? More defiance from your son will result in him being expelled?" Edward could not begin to explain how much damage this was doing to his pride, but anything was better than the wrath of his mother. He sighed in defeat as Linda started rummaging through her beauty stuff.

"Looks like your ego is finally loosing that boost, eh?" Ling whispered with a grin and Edward just stood there brooding like a child.

"Ah, here it is." Linda had pulled out a curling iron from her drawers, and Edward's eyes went wide with fear. She wasn't really going to curl his hair, was she?

***

"You know, I think these might be attracting more attention than diverting it." Winry commented as a guy looked at them with an odd expression as the girls hid behind a plant in the cafe.

"SSHHH!" Rose had a clear shot of Alphonse and May. She had to do something. If Alphonse went out with Ling's little sister it would ruin everything. However Winry was not so concerned with the matter. She was more enamored by the cafe itself.

"Hey Rose look they have a glass tank of different colored smoothies hanging above like a chandelier. I wonder what flavors they are? Oh look it's someones birthday. They have a cake and balloons." Rose turned back to face Winry.

"Would you keep it down? We are undercover." She whispered harshly. Winry just rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Rose, I think you might be over reacting a little."

"I'm reacting just the right amount." Rose stated calmly as she searched the cafe for a solution to her problem. It was then she spotted her answer.

"Cover me, I'm going in." Rose said as she snaked away from the plant.

"Cover you? From what?" Winry found this absolutely ridiculous, but it was typical Rose. She would always go to the extremes and sometimes, no scratch that, most times it would get her into trouble. Sure, Alphonse probably shouldn't be on a date with his best friend's little sister, but no, they should not be trying to sabotage them.

Rose slowly crept over to a table with a burly, strong man with tattoos up and down his arms and neck. and a woman who had long blonde hair and was covered in jewels. She quickly took a seat next to the man.

"Hello." Rose said, calmly. Winry saw what she was doing and freaked a little.

"Rose, what are you doing?!" Winry tried to get her attention, but she didn't want to give herself away so she tried to whisper it harshly, the way Rose always did, but she drew no attention to her friend and continued. The man at the table looked at Rose with a scowl.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir," She began, "but I just came from that table over there." Rose then pointed to the table that Alphonse and May were sitting at. "and well, I hate to be a tattle tale, but I just can't stand to keep a secret. I just thought, Well, to tell you the truth," She then leaned in closer so she could talk in a whisper.

"That guy, with the blonde hair and the LCA uniform said that your tattoos looked stupid." The man perked up and stared at Alphonse, who was still obliviously laughing and talking with May.

"He also said that he could take you any day in a fight, That your just a coward with no real strength. Oh yeah, and he also thinks that your lady is a tramp." Rose added to settle the deal. The woman gasped and the man turned beat red.

"He said WHAT!" The man flew out of his seat, with the lady following suite. Winry ran over to Rose, who had a smug grin on her face.

"That outta break things up for him."

"Or it may just break his bones! Are you crazy?!"

"Wow, so you’ve never left the enclosure of your home before now?" Alphonse loved learning more about May. Already new ideas were pouring into his brain.

"I know, I’m pretty sheltered, huh?" May smiled, but before more could be said a big burly hand slammed down on the table. Alphonse and May both jumped with surprise. They looked up to find a mountain of a man and a slim attractive woman behind him.

"I-I'm sorry can I help you?" Alphonse asked nervously, not wanting to anger the man any more than he already seemed to be.

"You think your tougher than me punk?" The man began to advance on Al and he quickly got out of his seat to back away. By now the entire cafe was watching the pair. May was also worried, but sat there in her chair, frozen.

"I think I may have gone too far?" Rose admitted nervously.

"You think!" Winry exclaimed.

"No sir, I don't think so at all." Alphonse replied as he continued to back up.

"And then you insult my woman, she ain't pretty enough for your fancy pants, HUH?!" The man now reached into his pocket, and Alphonse had fear and anxiety running through his entire body.

"No sir, she's very b-beautiful sir, not-not that I w-as l-looking. I mean shes your w-woman, and she's w-wonderful I-I'm sure." He was now stuttering and saying completely idiotic things. The man pulled out a steel spanner, and Alphonse froze in fear. The manager was trying to push his way through the crowd that had now gathered.

"NO ONE INSULTS ME OR MY WOMAN YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!" The man than chucked the spanner at Alphonse. Alphonse could feel the adrenalin pumping through his body and with sheer luck he was able to doge the spanner, but it bounced of the wall and flew into one of the smoothie tanks above the counter, which Alphonse was now directly underneath. Alphonse was instantly drenched in ice cold, blueberry smoothie. Angry that the rod didn't hit the boy, the man grabbed whatever else was near, Which happened to be the birthday cake, and flung it at his face.

The manager finally managed to pull himself out of the crowd to find an angry man and woman, a frightened girl, and a boy covered in blue smoothie and cake icing. He fainted right on the spot. The man only now noticed the crowd. He picked up his metal rod and turned to Al.

"You lucky boy. Next time, I'll kill ya." The man threatened in a whisper. He than took his lady and left the cafe. Alphonse sunk to the ground and May scrambled down with him.

"Oh my god Al, are you okay?" She was so frantic, and fussy.

"I-I think so." He said, still completely shook up and confused.

"Alphonse!" Winry and Rose were shoving people out of the way to get to him.

"Winry?" Alphonse and May said at the same time. Then they both looked at each other a little confused.

"Winry? Rose? What are you doing here, and why are you dressed as....ninjas?" Alphonse questioned, confused by there appearance.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean for it to go this far!" Rose exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Alphonse was beyond confused now.

"Well first you should probably know that that's Ling's little sister." Winry interrupted, gesturing to May.

"What?" Alphonse began, now even more confused. "That's impossible. Ling doesn't have a sister."

"Actually he does." May said looking back at Al.

"Wait so your really Ling's sister?"

"Well, half sister. We have the same father, but different mothers." She explained.

"Wow, okay." Al said, trying to process everything that just happened.

"I didn't know you knew Alphonse." May continued, turning back to the girls.

"Yeah, he's one of us." Winry replied with a smirk. Rose finally had had enough waiting and was ready to unleash her wrath on the boy.

"So now that you know who May is, you should also know that it's completely inappropriate for you two to be on a date." Alphonse eyes widened and his face turned red.

"Date? Whoever said we were on a date?" Now it was Winry and Rose's turn to be confused.

"But, the cafe, you two were all alone?" Rose questioned.

"May was only helping me with my song. That's it!"

"Ooohhh." Winry and Rose said in unison, now feeling guiltier than ever.

Alphonse was mad, which was a rare sight to see, but considering the fact that he was almost hit with a metal baton, drenched in blueberry smoothie, had cake thrown in his face and then was threatened, Well anyone would be pretty mad after that. May just sat there and listen to the three bicker. She had to admit that hearing Alphonse say that their little rendezvous was not a date, stung a little, but this was the first time she had ever felt something more than a fondness. there was something about the young man that struck deep within. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she wasn't going to give up so easily. One way or another she would have her prince.

The four of them were now on their way back to Al's house. they thought it would be best to go with him, considering everything that had just transpired. Alphonse was ready to just fall into bed and sleep off the madness, but when he opened the front doors to the mansion he was greeted by screams.

"I said enough!" Edward and Ling came running down the stairs with Linda running after them. Alphonse was definitely surprised to find his brother in a dress and curled hair, and Ling in a pirate costume.

"Look I don't care if you tell mom and dad about the stupid note! I've had enough!"

"Well, I wouldn't say you're the fairest of them all." Winry commented. Edward turned around, surprised by the sudden voice, and found the three girls and his brother standing by the door. The four came into the living room.

"What happened to you?" Alphonse asked.

"You first." Ed chuckled at his blue and white little brother.

"Ed, I swear I'll tell." Linda began, not wanting to stop all the fun she was having. Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to his baby sister.

"I said I don't care!" He fumed. Linda huffed and stormed up to the kitchen.

"We better get cleaned up before mom and dad comes home." Alphonse said, but just as they were about to do just that, the door swung open and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Elric.

***

"And now you guys are here." Edward finished explaining to his mother what had happened to all of them. Trisha sighed.

"I leave you guys alone for one day and this happens?!" She then sighed, "No matter, girls go home, you too Ling, Alphonse go in the backyard. Your father will hose you off. Linda go to your room and get ready for bed." The girls and Ling quickly said goodnight then headed out. Alphonse then went into the backyard with his dad, and Linda went to her room. Now it was only Edward and Trisha in the Hall.

"Wow," Edward began with a yawn, "It sure is late. I think I'll just head off to bed."

"Hold it young man." Trisha called before Ed could make it up the stairs. He flinched at her voice, not because it sounded bad, but because he knew what was coming next. He turned around and found his mother's stern eyes locked on him with her hands on her hips.

"Goodbye world." Edward said before walking to his doom.

***

"Guys, guys, look at this!" Alphonse exclaimed as he came running into the cafeteria the next day. the whole group was sitting down eating lunch. Until Alphonse slammed a paper down on the table in front of them.

"Hey man, you almost got that in my gravy." Edward said, pushing his plate away from the paper.

"A+, I got an A+ on my love song."Alphonse then sat down in the seat next to May, who in turn blushed a little.

"I couldn't have done it without you May, I really owe you one." He continued, giving her a little hug.

"Oh it was nothing." May said with a smile.

"Yeah, well you're not the only one with good news." Rose began.

"You found a job?" Winry asked, hope evident in her voice.

"Nope."

"Then what's the good news?" Ling asked a little confused.

"Yeah, I thought your grandma was making you enter the Annual Lillian Coast Beauty Pageant if you didn't get a job." Edward added, his mouth full of food.

"Well it turns out, I'm too old to enter the pageant now so I'm home free."

"I don't know, I think I would have liked to see you walk down the cat walk in a bikini." Ling said in a flirtatious tone. Rose gave him a glare and a smack on the shoulder.

"Well, you'll have no such luck." She said with a slight blush.

"We really went through a lot yesterday, didn't we" Alphonse said as he snuck some food from May's plate.

"Yeah well, I don't expect we'll be going through something like that again any time soon." Edward replied.

Little did he know how wrong he was. This was just the beginning of the six teenager's journey through high school. The Polar Bears are just getting started.


	2. Cats & Dogs

**_Polar Bears (S.01, Ep.2)_ **

_ \- Cats & Dogs _

The sound of the whistle echoed through the pool room and 10 girls all simultaniously dove into the pool and began swimming. It was gym and the junior class was swimming today. Edward was on the other side of the room in his smimming uniform wich was a pair of swimming trunks that were white with two thin black stripes on each side. The girls uniform looked simillar exept built for a girl and there was a small black V-shaped dip on the chest.

Ed was watching a blonde angle race through the water. He tried to divert his attention, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the girl. Marcie Shaw was the first to touch the other end of the pool. A girl with short, curly, red hair and chocolate brown eyes pulled herself out of the pool. and all the girls began to applaud. It wasn't much of a suprise. Marcie was the champion swimmer of the L.C.A. swim team, and she had won sevral awards. She completely dominated every swim meet she went to. One would think she actually lived in the water, but Ed paid no attetion to her as he was watrching the beautiful blonde girl pull herself out of the pool and dry her hair with a towle.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." Ed snapped out of his daze and turned to find Rose Thomas, one of his best friends, with her hands on her hips. She as well was wearing a school issued bathing suite

"You haven't stopped looking at Winry every since she walked in." She smirked. He blushed and glared at her.

"I - I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered.

"Oh please, It's obvious that you're infactuated by her." She leaned on the railing next to Ed, having fun teasing Ed about his huge crush.

"Winry and I are just friends, that's all!" Ed turned back to look at Winry who was laughing with some of the other girls, and began to blush again. Rose quickly noticed and laughed. Ed glared at her.

"Hey, stop it! It's not funny!"

"No it's hallarious! The fact that you actually believe that you and Winry are nothing more than good friends? Ed it's so obvious."

"What?! No it's not!" Edward's face was turning completelly red.

"Edward, last year you and Winry were voted the cutest couple in the sophmore class." Rose stated. Ed remebered that day. He and Winry were both completely embarased and it was really awkward for the rest of the week.

"That was just a stupid poll, and it doesn't matter anyways. Winry and I are always, only gonna be friends."

"Oh please." Rose scoffed, "You're just to chicken to admit to yourself that she means way more to you. You're afraid to take the next step. Denial much?"

"I am not in denial! Look Winry and I are best friends and we have been for the longest time. I just don't want to complicated anything okay?" Rose was about to argue back but the bell signaling that class was over rang and Edward quickly headed off to the locker rooms. Rose stared at Ed and Winry and laughed a little.

"It's cute how he thinks this is over." She chuckled to herself. If it was the last thing she did, she was gonna get those two together, somehow.

The bell rang and everyone scurried out of the school to get home. Ling stood by the fountain in front of the school waiting for his little sister, May. She had just transfered here from China. She had been homeschooled her whole life and so it was Ling's job to look after her and make sure she got around okay. Besides if he didn't his father would destroy him. May had always been his favorite. Even if he didn't admit it.

He then spotted her walking out of the school with Alphonse. She had made quick friends with him and quite enjoyed spending time talking to him. Ling could already tell that she had developed a major school girl crush on him, but he could also tell that to Alphonse, May was more like a little sister. He didn't know if he should feel relived that his best friend isn't making moves on his baby sister or sorry for May and her unrequited love. She seemed happy so he didn't worry too much about it.

May quickly waved goodbye to Al as he headed of in a different direction. May headed over to her brother and noticed the knowing smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked, a little annoyed at his odd behavior.

"Oh nothing, come on let's head home." Ling chuckled as they headed for the streets of Silver Lane. Lillian Coast had three prestigious neighborhoods. Silver Lane, Pearl View, and Pacific Hill. Each neighbohrhood was lined with mansions and private estates. Only the richest of the rich could ever afford to live there. Lillian coast did have a downtown area farther from the coast where the more middle class lived. There were also public schools for those who couldn't afford to go to Lillian Coast Academy. Lillian Coast Acadamy was located in the Silver Lane district to the south, Pearl View was to the north and Pacific hill faced eastward. To the west was a magnificent bodie of crustal blue water, The Pacific Ocean.

The two finally arrived at the beautiful estate that they called home. It was definatly the biggest home in Pearl View. It was almost big enough to be a small castle, but who could expect anything less from the children of a noble man. The front doors opened and a young chinese woman stood at the door. She bowed politly and smiled.

"Welcome home Master Ling, Lady May."

"Hey Ming." Ling smiled. Ming was Ling and May's care taker and legal gaurdian. Ming's face quickly turned to suprise as she noticed May had brought something home with her.

"Lady May, what is that?" She asked. Ling turned around to find his sister with a dog, a golden retriever to be precise.

"It's a dog Ming." She smiled. "Isn't he sweet?" She kneeled down next to him. "He followed me home, can we keep him?" May hugged the dog around the neck and looked up at the two with huge puppy dog eyes that sparkled. Ling was suprised that he hadn't noticed earlier.

"Of course not." Ming began. " Lady May, do you have any idea how hard it is to keep a pet. It is a huge responsibility, and besides look at his collar. He belongs to someone else."

"I've had a pet before I can do it, besides if he followed me home he must not have liked his old home." May said trying to justify her keeping it.

"You don't know that, lady May. What if his owners are looking for him right now. They could be very worried."

"But.....Ling?!" She turned to her brother in hopes that he would defend her.

"May, Ming is right. He already has a home."

"Oh come on, look into his face and tell me you don't want him." May then lifted the dog's happy face and Ling melted a little.

"Aaww he is just so cute. You're a cute little doggie aren't you?!" Ling was now also on his knees petting the dog.

"Master Ling." Ming cleared her throat. Ling looked back at her and realized they couldn't keep the dog even if they wanted to.

"Right, well it doesn't matter how sweet the dog is May, it still doesn't belong to us, we have to give him back." Ling said. May's face fell as she looked into the doggies eyes.

"Fine." She said in dissapointment.

Edward had his back on the dark blue sofa and his legs was drapping over the back. He was up in the loft of his house. It was a pretty spacious place. his and Al's rooms were also up there. The loft was kind of Ed and Al's private area. They baisiclly had the whole top floor to themselves. Ed was playing with a silver slinky while Alphonse was sitting on the piano bench with sheet music and a pencil, something new he was writting no doubt.

"Can you believe that!? Rose actually believes that Winry and I could be a couple." Ed began ranting to his brother.

"I see." Al sighed. Al wasn't really in the mood to listen to his brother rant. He was trying to focus on his music. Usually Ed respected Al's private music time, but not today. Today he had issues to rant about and Al was the only one there to listen.

"I mean it's ridiculous, me and Winry, yeah right!" He continued. "And that whole bit about being afraid to take the next step, I'm not afraid, I just know that if Winry and I started going out things would just get weird. And what if we broke up? We could never be friends anymore, and yeah I know people say that you can still be friends after you break up, but that's just a load of crap. I mean you're baisiclly saying that you're not intrested in them anymore and who wants to be friends with someone you don't like. Winry and I are in a good place, were friends and we respect each other, so why should I mess it up by asking her to go out with me, and another thing-"

"OKAY I GET IT!" Al exclaimed, running out of patients. "Look Ed, you and Winry are best friends, and there's no dyning that you two have crazy chemistry, so if you wanna ask her out then do it, but if you're just gonna sit there and complain then do it somewhere else, okay? I don't have time for this."

"Ask her out?!" Ed quickly sat up on the couch and looked at his brother with surprise, annoyance and a little bit of a blush on his cheeks. "Al I just explained the whole reason on why I shouldn't ask her out. Weren't you listening?"

"I was trying not to." He mummbled unde his breath, "Besides it all just sounded like a bunch of whining to me." Ed gave his brother a glare and was about to retort when his phone went off. He stood up and dug through his pocket and pulled out his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ed"

"What do you want Rose?"

"Well, hello to you to mr.grumpy pants. I was just calling because me and bubbie are moving some stuff around the house and we could really use some help."

"Why are you moving you furniture?"

"It's this new thing that May taught me, fung shaw or smothing like that. It's supposed to do some harmony, energy thing."

"You mean Feng Shui?" Even though Ed was a little peeved with Rose, he couldn't help but chuckle a little at her total weirdness. She was always like that. Very sweet, but eccentric and unpredictable.

"Yeah that's it!"

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." Ed hung up the phone then turned to Al. "Rose needs my help with some furniture so I'll be home a little late." he then headed downstairs to leave. Al sighed.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Al gently placed his fingers on top of the piano keys.

"Alphonse!" Al's hands slammed down on the keys as the sound of his mother's call drilled through his ears. All he wanted was some alone time. Was that really too much to ask for? He headed down the stairs and went into the kitchen where his mom was.

"Yes?" He asked. He then saw a small cardboard box with six little kittens inside. Trisha was putting out some milk in a bowl and Linda was on the counter playing with a black kitten. Al's face lite up and his sour mood flew out the window as he smiled at the cute little kitties.

"Oh my god there so cute!" Al cooed as he went over to the litter of kittens. He picked up a brown one and scratched behind it's ear as it purred. He held it close to his chest. It was so small. it literally fit in the palm of his hand perfectly.

"Where did you get them? I thought you didn't want any pets in the house?" Al asked his mom.

"A colleague of mine has a cat who just gave birth to a litter and I'm helping her sell them." Trisha smiled.

"Oh can't we just keep one mom?" Lind asked as she culled with her kitten and gave her mom a pouty look. Ed and Al always believed that their little sister, Linda was a bit of a mix between the two of them with a little evil mixed in. Her love of kittens was just as strong as Al's. She adored them. She even had a giant stuffed black cat in her room that she slept with.

"Linda you know my policy."

"But there so adorable."

"And a huge responsibility. No you can't keep one." Linda pouted and put the kitten back in the box. She jumped off the counter and headed upstairs to her room.

"This blows!" She exclaimed as she marched up the stairs, showing off her more agressive side. Al chuckled a little as Trisha rolled her eyes. She then turned back to Al.

"Do you think you could help me find them some good homes?" She asked as she let the kittens out of the box so that they could have a drink. Al smiled at the little kittens.

"Sure mom, I'd be happy to help."

Edward made his way up the stone path of the Thomas household. It was a beautiful mansion. It was red and orange and the style was simillar to that of a spanish house. He nocked on the door and waited until Rose flung open the door. She had the biggest grin on her face and Ed was a little frightened by it.

"Hey Rose, are you okay?" He asked cautiously, but before he could get a reply Rose pulled him inside the house and slammed the door shut.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm being kidnapped?" Ed asked. Rose rushed over to him, grabbed his arm and started racing through the house.

"Hey, wait, Rose what are you doing?!" Ed asked as he tried to slow them down. They raced up two flights of stairs util they finally stopped. Ed yanked his hand away.

"What are doing?! Have you gone crazy?!"

"Ed?" Ed turned around to find Winry sitting in a chair. He looked around and realized that they were standing in Rose's little green room. Rose is a huge geek when it comes to herbology. She loves plants and different kinds of flowers. So Rose dedicated the top floor of the masnion to growing different kinds of plants. The top floor was only one room, but it had four doors. One that was attatched to the stairs, and then she had three different glass doors that lead out to the ballcony, wich stretched all around the mansion.

Before Ed could react Rose had already left the room and locked the door. Ed turned to the door and tried to open it.

"Did she just lock us in?!" Ed asked, trying to break down the door.

"What?" Winry rushed over to the door and tried to open it.

"Rose?" She called, "Rose this isn't funny, let us out!" But there was no answer. "Rose?!"

"I have a feeling she didn't call me over to move furniture." Ed grumbled. Ed knew that she had locked them both in there so that something might happen. Why did Rose always have to interfear? Rose was the kind of girl who thought she knew what was best for everyone, even if they didn't know it themselves. This kind of attitude tended to get her into all sorts of trouble. Rose and Ed were pretty similar in that asspect. Rose meddled and Ed mouthed off, both buying a huge ticket to Trouble Town.

Alphonse was in the kitchen tying colored bows around the small kittens when he heard a knock on the door. He put down the kitten he had had in his hands and went over to open the door. A beautiful young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes stood in the door way.

"Ms. Kelly, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?" Al asked, recognizing the woman right away. Amy Kelly was one of his neighbors, but she wasn't very social. She mostly just kept to herself. Which was why Al was a little surprised to see her here at his doorstep.

"I believe you found my dog Mr. Alphonse." She said sweetly. Al thought it was kind of funny how Ms. Kelly would always call everyone Ms. or Mr.

"Your dog? I'm sorry but I haven't seen your dog Ms. Kelly." Alphonse knew that Ms. Kelly had a dog. It was about the only thing that kept her from being a lonly single woman. It was a golden retreiver. Sometimes When Al's family went down to the beach he would see Ms. Kelly walking her dog along the shore.

"But it says right here that you have." She explained as she handed him the flier she had been holding. Al took the paper a little confused. He looked down and saw a picture of a golden retriever sitting on a pink and white king sized bed. Ms. Kelly pointed to the address on the paper.

"See, it's your adress right there." Al looked at the paper for a second before he smiled and let a small chuckle out.

"I don't have your dog Ms. Kelly, but I'm pretty sure I know who does."

May was sitting in the huge living room on the velvet couch with the dog. She was smiling and petting him.

"You're such a sweetheart." She sighed, knowing she wasn't gonna keep him. She probably wouldn't be so dissapointed if she hadn't already experienced the loss of a pet. It was then she heard the doorbell. Ming headed to the door and opened it.

"Oh why hello Alphonse it's good to see you again." Ming smiled, she then noticed the other woman with him. "And who is this?"

"This is my neighbor Ms. Kelly." He then held up the found dog poster. "I believe you have her dog."

"Oh, yes of course, come in." She let the two in and closed the doors.

"I'm still wondering why you would put down my address instead of your own?" Al asked, as he handed her the paper. Ming looked it over and sighed. That's when Ling came downstairs.

"Hey Al, whose the lady?" He asked.

"Her name is Ms. Kelly. She's looking for her dog."

"Oh so you're the dog lady, huh?" Ling smiled. Ming then handed the poster to Ling.

"Looks like a little someone isn't quite ready to let go." She stated as Ling looked over the poster and chukled.

"Hey May! Someones her to see you!" Ling called and May came into the room with the dog by her side.

"Maxie!" The dog ran over to Ms. Kelly and began licking her face. Amy looked up to the girl and smiled.

"Thank you for finding my dog." She then hurried out the door. May looked down at the floor with dissapointment.

"May I know you liked that dog, but it wasn't ours." Ling said as he gave her a hug. Ling then looked back at Al. "Hey how did you know we had the dog?" Al smiled as he showed him the picture.

"Next time you wanna use a false address for the posters, make sure that the bed that has your name engraved in it isn't in the picture.." He said as he showed May the picture. Unfortunatly she didn't find it as amusing as he did.

"I'm going up to my room, I have some homework I have to do." She then headed up the large staircase without another word.

"She must have really liked that dog." All said, feeling a little bad for her.

"It's not that." Ling began, "May had this beautiful dalmation when she was little. She called her snowflake. She loved that dog. She didn't have very many friends so Snowflake kind of became her best friend. However she died a year ago and she hasn't quite gotten over it yet." Ling explained.

"That's so sad." Al said as he looked at the stairs where May had been just a minute ago.

"Will you be staying Alphonse?" Ming asked, "I can put on some tea."

"Oh no that's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, theres something I have to do anyways."

Ed was leaning against the wall playing with the leaves of the potted plant that was sitting next to him. On his other side was Winry who was just staring out the window. Winry then pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it for the 38th time. Of course Rose's green room is the only place in the house that doesn't get cell reception.

"You think if I jumped off the balcony I'de survive?" Ed asked, looking at the glass doors.

"UUHH!" Winry groaned, completely ignoring the question. "How long is she gonna keep us in here?! What time is it?" Ed looked down at his watched and sighed.

"It's 5:12"

"We've been in here for an hour? Why did she even lock us in?" Ed blushed a little, but quickly turned his head away, But not fast enough for Winry not to notice.

"You know don't you?" Winry asked. "She leaned in closer. "Come on Ed spill it. What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing Okay, I don't know a thing!"

"Liar! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Ed," Winry began in a cold whisper as she pulled on his shirt collar. "I am hot, I am hungry, and I really need to use the bathroom. You tell me right now or I will throw you off the balcony myself." Winry had a cold icey glare in her eyes.

"Fine!" He gave in. Winry relaxed and backed off. "Rose has this....Ridiculous idea that were supposed to be... you know." He began blushing like crazy and he couldn't get himself to look her in the eye, so he decided to stare at a white lily plant across the room.

"Know what?" She asked.

"You know, she thinks were supposed to be......." He began making hand gestures to try and give her a clue without out right saying the word.

"A What, Ed?!"

"A Couple!" By now his face was completely red. He rose from the floor and started pacing.

"Ridiculous right?" He awkwardly chuckled. Winry was blushing a little herself at the idea of her and Edward together. Although she would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't at least thought about it once, twice, okay maybe a lot more times than that.

"Is it?" She asked to herself. Unfortunatly she realized a little to late that she had said it out loud. She looked up to Ed wo looked back at her, a little suprised. Winry stood up to face Ed.

"What do you mean, of course it is. We can't be a couple." Ed started.

"No yeah of course not." Winry replied, folding her arms together. "That would be crazy." They both kind of just stood there in an awkward silence.

"Why not?" Winry asked, suddenly breaking the silence. "We both like each other and everyone else seems to think that we should be together."

"Who cares what everyone else thinks. Isn't it more important what we think?"

"Well, what do we think?" Winry asked. Ed stood there for a second thinking it over.

"Well we're friends." He began.

"Best friends." Winry corrected.

"Right, best friends."

"Who happend to sometimes be attracted to each other at times."

"Isn't that enough?" Ed asked. "I mean why should we be in such a hurry to be something someone else wants us to be?" Ed leaned up against the wall and looked down to the floor. "I just don't wanna lose what we already have. I don't wanna lose you Winry."

"Ed, you're never gonna lose me. I'm always gonna be here. I mean even if we did go out and then one day decided to end it, that doesn't mean we still wouldn't be friends right?"

"Do you really believe that?" Ed asked, "That we could still be friends?"

"I don't know, maybe?" The two stood there in silence for two whole minutes not saying a word, but to them it seemed like a lifetime. Then Winry finally broke the silence, again.

"What if we kissed?" Ed snapped his head back to her and blushed like crazy.

"W-w-what?"

"Well May told me that you can always tell if you're meant to be with just one kiss." Winry was blushing really hard herself. Though she seemed to be dealing with it a lot better than Edward.

"What that's crazy! What does she know anyway, she's only foureen years old!"

"She's a girl Ed! She understands these kinds of things!"

"That's so sexist!"

"Oh please! it's not my fault you have the emotional range of rock!"

"All you girls are so typical! Thinking that guys can't possibly have any sort of real emotions, right?!"

"Jerk!"

"Freak!"

"EGO MANIAC!" The yelling instantly stopped as Edward pulled Winry in and kissed her. She was imediatly taken back by his bold move, but soon forgot all about it as she melted into the moment. In that instant an array of firewoks exploded in her mind. Winry leaned into his touch as she felt his arms warpping around her waist and she let her hands come up to his cheeks as she pulled him in deeper. Ed's mind was swirling around in ecstasy it felt like there was a bonfire that had been lite inside his chest. Everything seemed perfect and at the same time insane. None of them wanted the kiss to end, but after seven seconds of deep bliss, Ed slowly drew his arms back as Winry pulled away. They both looked at eachother for a second, not saying a word.

"So," Ed began trying to find the right words to say, his face completely flushed, "Just friends?"

"Just friends." Winry said as she stepped away and tried to slow her heart as it threatened to shoot out of her chest.

May sat on her king sized bed, playing with her white teddy bear. May had a plethera of stuffed animals, and they were spread throught the entire room. On shelfs, the sofa, in the closet, even a few smaller ones in her private bathroom. May loved her stuffed toys to death, but at the moment all she could do was look at her bear with nothing but dissapointment.

"What good are you, you can't even give me hugs, or kisses." She grumbled. "You're usless!" She then trew the bear at the wall and it let out a high sqeak.

"Stupid bear." She sulked. She wished that Snowflake was still here. She missed her so much, and she hated not having her here. She kept thinking about all the fun times she had had with her and how she is never gonna have that again. The worst day of her life was when one of the servants ran into the estate with her lifeless puppy in her arms. She tried to be angery at the driver who had ran her over, but she was to overcome with grief that all she could manage to do was cry. Her father though, was infuriated. May had always been doted on by her father. He had taken action and had sued the driver, who had turned out to be drunk. So, he was aswell thrown in jail. She felt a little tear fall down her face as she looked back on all the bad memories. She then jolted as she heard a knock on the door.

"May?" She immediatly recognized Al's voice. She hoped off the bed and rushed over to the door, wiping away her tears. She opened it to find her handsome prince smiling at her, already she was feeling a little better. She noticed that he had his arms behind his back.

"Hey May, look I'm sorry that you couldn't keep Max, and I know that you really miss Snowflake." May was so happy to see him that for a second she almost forgot that she had never told him a thing about Snowflake.

"Wait, how do you know about Snowflake?" She asked.

"Ling told me."

"Ling." She grumbled to herself, "It's fine Alphonse, really. Max didn't really belong to me. I know I would be sad If I lost my dog and the person who found it wouldn't give it back."

"Well I actually got a suprise for you." Al began as he pulled a small black and white kitten out from behind his back. It was so tiny that it fit perfectly in the palm of Al's hand. She had the cutest little pink ribbon tied around her neck. May gasped at the little kitty.

"Oh my god, Alphonse." She grinned as Al let May pluck the kitten from his hands.

"I know it's not a dog, but-"

"NO! I love it." She smiled. Al smiled back at her, happy that he could brighten up her day after the whole dog fiasco.

"One of my mom's coloueges had a whole litter of them and I thought you might want one, It's a girl."

"Does she have a name?" May asked as she gently scratched the kitten behind her ear.

"Not yet." May looked at the little ball of fur and smiled.

"Xiao-Mei."

"That's pretty," Al smiled, "It's chinese, right?"

"Yeah, it's chinese for little sister." May turned back to Al, "Thank you so much. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Al blushed a little as May pulled him into a sweet hug, careful not to squish little Xaio-Mei. He was glad he was able to do something nice for her. After that they ended up spending hours in May's room just playing with little Xaio-Mei and talking with each other. May was so happy that her prince charming had come to her rescue.

Rose was sitting on the stairs by the door to the green room when she heard steps on the stairs. She turned around to find Maria Cortez, her grandmother. She was a small woman with long straight grey hair. She wore silk robes of many diferent colors and even though she was olde her eyes were still a vibrant violet color.

"Bubbie." Rose smiled innocently. "You're home early."

"Rosie what on earth are you doing?"

Ed and Winry could hear the sound of talking on the other side of the door. They quickly headed over and began knocking.

"hello?"

"Is anyone there?"

Maria looked at the door oddly then back to her grandaughter.

"Rosie, did you lock your friends inside your green room?"

"Well, I, you see." Maria rolled her eyes and stepped past her grandaughter. She unlocked the door and oppened it.

"Uggh, finally! I'm starving." Ed then pushed his way past the girls and hurried downstairs to the kitchen. Winry glared at Rose.

"Do you enjoy meddaling in other peoples business?" Winry asked with her hands on her hips.

"Always." Rose smiled. "So what happened?" Winry smiled.

"I do believe your plan has failed. Ed and I are just friends, and that is what we are always going to be." She then headed off to the kitchen as well. Maria just rolled her eyes.

"Oh Rosie, you are just like me when I was your age."


	3. Capsules & Mementos

**_Polar Bears (S.01, Ep.3)_ **

_ \- Capsules & Mementos _

The young blonde teenage girl was leaning against the armrest of the leather couch in her living room. She had a notebook in her hand and a pen in the other. She was chewing on the end of the pen, a bad habit she had been trying to stop, and was carefully thinking over the car design on the paper. Her concentration was intense and she could barely hear the doorbell go off or the sound of her mother calling out her name.

“Winry!” The girl finally looked up from her notebook to see her mother with a stern look on her face. She then began towards the door.

“Honestly Winry. It’s like you live in your own world sometimes.” Her mother mumbled as she reached for the door. When she opened it she was faced with the mail man.

“Hi, I got a package for a Sara Rockbell?” The man said quickly looking down at the letter for a name.

“Yes that’s me.” Sara replied as she took the letter from the man. She quickly signed the small screen and said goodbye.

“Watcha got there mom?” Winry asked, a little curious. Sara looked over the letter and frowned a little.

“It’s a letter from your school.” She said. Winry tensed a little. She couldn’t remember doing anything bad. Why would the school be sending her mom a letter?

“You haven’t been getting into any trouble have you?” Sara asked cautiously as she sat down on the couch next to her daughter.

“Of course not! You know me better than that mom. I always keep my nose clean.” Winry said with pride as she nervously watched her mom open up the letter. Her mom rolled her eyes a bit and gave a slight chuckle.

“Yeah well I also know your friends and the trouble they always seem to find themselves in.” Sara pulled out the letter and began to read. Her face slowly turned from a knowing look to one of surprise and slight joy.

“What is it mom?” Winry tried to lean over her mom’s shoulder to get a better look. Sara smiled and looked at her daughter.

“It’s about the school capsule.”

“School capsule? We haven’t made one of those?”

“No I made one when I was still in school.” Sara moved off the couch and started for the kitchen and Winry quickly followed, leaving her notebook behind.

“You mean when you went to LCA?” Winry took a seat at one of the bar stools by the counter as her mother fumbled through one of the kitchen drawers.

“What was that like 20 years ago?”

“Exactly to this day.” Sara continued to smile as she pulled out a few photos. She placed them on the counter for Winry to see. Winry looked down and saw a picture of a time capsule filled with different assortments of junk. Then there was a picture of an entire class next to it. She could see a younger version of her mother smiling and kneeling next to the capsule. Winry smiled as she picked up the photo.

“What does the letter say?” Winry asked as she looked back up at her mom. Sara smiled and looked back at the letter.

“Well it’s like I said. It’s been 20 years since then and they want us all to come back to dig it up, you know see what we buried, how things have changed.”

“That’s really cool.” Winry whispered as she looked back at the picture. She looked back up at her mom as an idea suddenly popped into her mind.

“You think the school will let us make another one for our class?” Sara was a little taken back by the sudden question.

“I guess that’s something you would have to bring up with the headmaster.”

Winry sat in one of the chairs in the secretary office and patiently waited for the headmaster to meet with her. She looked over to the counter where there where flowers and a bowl of hard candies. Behind the counter where three different desks. Two where occupied with two young women who where busing themselves with there work. The third one was empty as the lady from the desk had gone to speak with the headmaster for the young blonde girl. The lady finally came back from the back hall.

“The headmaster will see you now.” The lady spoke as she gave a slight bow. Everyone at LCA were so refined and polite. Especially the people who worked here, but that was the policy of the school after all. Lilian coast was a fine establishment for the wealthy and people of higher status. It was meant to teach proper behavior and poise. You could almost say it was a school for the royals. However the school rarely had any of those, not saying that they didn’t, but it was rare.

Winry picked herself up from the chair and followed the lady down the hall. There were five different doors in the hall. The three to the left were all counseling offices. The first on the right was for the vice principal, the headmaster’s second hand man, and the final and second door to the right lead to the headmaster’s office.

The lady firmly knocked on the door and waited for a response.

“Come in.” The lady opened the door and lead Winry into the office. It was beautiful. Paintings of people from ancient times where strung up on the walls. The couch was a red velvet with gold lining. The plants in the room where of every color from the rainbow, the curtains pure red silk, and the desk was a deep brown sturdy wood, with a shiny lacquer finish. At the desk in a magnificent chair, sat the headmaster himself. He had dark hair that was slicked back and his blue green eyes were a mystery. It was always hard to figure out what he was thinking. Her eyes where then drawn to the beautifully encrested name plate that read Douglas Bradley.

The woman bowed once again and spoke, “Winry Rockbell sir.” She then quickly exited and closed the door behind her, leaving Winry and Bradley to speak alone.

“Please Winry, have a seat.” Bradley would never use last names when referring to his students. No one knew why, some thought it was a way of connecting with the kids.

Winry gracefully took a seat on the velvet couch, trying to act as refined as possible in front of the headmaster.

“Now then, what can I do for you young lady?” Bradley’s expression slowly softened as he spoke to the girl.

“Well sir, I was actually wondering if it would be possible for our school to make another time capsule?” Bradley’s interest was immediately quipped.

“Another one?” He asked, but he immediately remembered the letters he had sent out. “Ah yes, you mean like the one the school made 20 years ago?”

“Yes sir.”

“A time capsule, huh?” Bradley thought to himself for a moment, mulling it over, and after what seemed like forever, he finally replied.

“Alright then. You can make your time capsule.” Winry’s face broadened into a smile. “However,” He continued with a more stern look on his face. Winry’s face also fell slightly at the sudden change in attitude.

“We have no teachers at the moment who can supervise such a project, Winry. Which means I will be leaving you in charge. You will be responsible for finding a capsule, finding a place to bury it. You have to convince the students to take part and overlook the entire operation. Can you do this?”

Winry took a second to absorb all the information Bradley had just given her. Finally she smiled and nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Alright then, I’ll leave it to you.”

“Favorite color?”

“Green.”

“Favorite animal?”

“Cat.”

“Dream girl?” The young girl looked up at her prince with eyes that sparkled like starlight.

“What did you say this was for again?” Alphonse asked as he took a sip from his drink, a little confused by the questions he was being asked.

“It’s for my journalism class?” May began nervously, a little unsure of what she was saying.

“But you’re not in journalism.” Ling stated simply. Laughing in his head at his little sisters obvious attempt at flirting.

“Shut up!” May barked. The group of friends were sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating their lunch. May had begun asking Alphonse questions she wanted answered for herself, but she didn’t want to tip him off that she had a massive crush on him, and instead said it was for an article she was writing for her journalism class.

“What’s the article about?” Alphonse asked, oblivious to her true intentions. However the rest of the table rolled their eyes at his ignorance. May began to panic a little at the question, knowing that she didn't really have a good answer.

“Um, well, uhh, you see. Hey look it’s Winry!” May quickly pointed out as she saw the blonde rush through the cafeteria to her friends. Everyone turned to look at the blonde girl and May gave a little relived sigh now that the attention was off of her.

“Guys!” Winry started excitedly as she sat down in between Rose and Ed, “Guess what I just did?”

“Don’t answer that!” Ed quickly interrupted Ling as he was about to ask what. Ed glared at the blonde. “I don’t like the look on her face. It can’t be good.” Winry had a sweet and girly grin on her face. It was very rare for her to show off such a feminine side, and Ed didn’t trust it. Winry’s look immediately changed however to a skeptical one, directed at Ed.

“Don’t be so paranoid you freak.” She started then turned back to the rest of the group and brought back her smile. “I just got the headmaster to agree to us making a time capsule!”

“A time capsule, why?” Alphonse asked.

“Don’t you guys find it exciting to bury something now and then dig it back up 15 years from now to reminisce and see how our lives have changed.” The group looked at each other for a second and as if reading each others minds all replied with a “No.” Winry frowned a little, not appreciating the lack of enthusiasm from her friends.

“Oh come on guys, it would fun. Please?”

“ Why do you wanna do this so badly?” Rose asked.

“Look it’s just something my mom brought up yesterday. She got a letter in the mail saying it was time to open the time capsule she buried during her senior year. I just thought it would be really cool if we could do the same thing.” She looked on with a pleading puppy dog look, trying to make her friends cave.

“I’m in.” Ling smiled.

“Yeah, I guess it could be fun.” Rose added.

“Really?!” Winry smiled.

“Sure, I guess if it means that much to you.” Ed replied with a slight sarcastic undertone, showing that he didn’t really have an interest in making one, but would do it just to make her happy.

“Awesome!” Winry clapped her hands together and stood back up. “I’m gonna go talk with our homeroom teacher and get it all squared away, while you guys think about what you wanna put in.” She then ran off leaving the others behind.

“What do you put in a time capsule?” May asked the rest of the group, but they all looked at each other and kind off just shrugged, not knowing themselves.

Ling flung open the doors to the mansion and made a B-line to the kitchen. He was hungry and needed some food. May shortly entered the mansion as well and was greeted by her caretaker Miss Ming.

“Welcome home my lady.” She bowed politely and then closed the doors.

“Hey Ming. Did you see my brother come through?” May asked, not knowing why she even bothered.

“Yes my lady. I believe he was headed towards the kitchen.”

“That sounds about right.” May sighed. She headed into the kitchen and found Ling rummaging through the fridge for something to eat.

“It’s like it’s become a ritual for you to raid the fridge the minute we get home from school.” May giggled.

“Hey uo cank gow if uo don ea.” Ling mumbled through his teeth as he held a pack of ham in his mouth. He shut the fridge door and placed the food on the counter, and proceeded to make himself a sandwich. Ling began to spread mayo on the bread when he looked up and noticed his sister still looking at him with an amused look.

“You want one?” Ling asked as he pointed the butter knife at her.

“No I’m good.” She laughed. “Have you thought about what you’re gonna put in Winry’s time capsule?” Ling pondered for a second while he continued to make his sandwich.

“I don’t know. Maybe a video or and old cell phone, you know, see how technology has changed over the years.” He looked up and noticed the skeptical look on his sister’s face.

“What? Not good enough?” Ling smirked.

“No it’s just... Shouldn’t it be something more personal?” Ling looked a little confused. “You know, something that means something to you, something important?”

“I guess so, but I don’t really have anything like that.” He began as he put away all of the sandwich fixins.

“You can’t think of a single thing?” May asked,leaning forward on the counter trying to urge him to think a little harder.

“Well what about you? What are you putting in?” May smiled and leaned back on the stool she was sitting on.

“My transcript of course.”

“Your transcript? Whats so special about that?” Ling asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“You have no idea.” She thought back on the day her father told her she would be leaving China and going to live with her brother in the U.S.

“May you’re going to California.”

“Wait what?!” May was sitting at the large dinning room table with her father. They were eating dinner, and May’s father, Renshu, was talking about his daughter’s education.

“I think it would do you some good to travel to the states and go to school with your brother.”

“But Father, I’ve never left China before, I haven’t even left the estate grounds!” May was trying not to freak out from the news too much. She had never left her home. She had been home schooled her whole life, and now her father was asking her to move to another country where she would go to a school with other people in it.

“Exactly my point my dear. You’re so sheltered and you have no life experience. You need to learn important life lessons that you cannot learn her within the walls of the estate.”

“But Father I don’t know if I’m ready for that?”

“It’s not like you’ll be on your own. Your brother will be there to look after you, as well as Miss Ming.”

“Go to the academy with Ling?”

“I know you’ve missed him terribly since he left. This is a good thing my dear, try to be optimistic. You never know what might happen.”

May sat on the stool of her vanity as one of her maids, Sulee, began brushing out her long hair.

“I can tell you’re quite nervous, my lady.” Sulee began with a gentle smile. May really liked Sulee. She was one of her favorite maids.

“Is it that obvious?” She let a slight chuckle escape her lips, trying to ease the tension she was feeling.

“It sounds like a grand adventure. A wonderful opportunity really.”

“What if I don’t fit in. I’m not exactly a normal girl.” May began, not feeling any better about her situation.

“Well if you ask me?” Sulee started as she placed her hands on May’s shoulder and lowered her head to look into the mirror. “Normal is so overrated.” May smiled at the young woman.

May stood in the airport with her father. She had a single carry-on with her and she was holding her plane ticket in her other hand.

“Now I put your transcript in the folder with your other documents. Don’t loose it. You’ll need it to enroll in the school.” May’s father kept going on and on about everything that she needed to know, but honestly, May had a hard time paying any attention thanks to the nervous knotting feeling in her stomach.

“Father I don’t know if I can do this.” May started.

“Of course you can my dear. I know it’s scary know, but once you land and start going to the academy I’m sure all of your worries will just melt away. This will good for you, I promise.” May tried to give him a reassuring smile. Even though she felt nervous about flying to the U.S. On her own, she didn’t want her father to feel guilty about it. She trusted her father when he told her that this was for the best. The announcer came on the intercom and announced that the flight for California was now boarding.

“Well, I guess that’s me.” May smiled nervously.

“I love you my May flower.” Renshu whispered as he hugged his only daughter. May wrapped her arms around her dad and held on tight.

“I love you too daddy.” May let go and made her way to the terminal to board the flight. The flight was long and exhausting. She landed in Sacramento and then took a train further north until she finally reached the city of Lillian Coast. The city was huge, and she feared she might get lost in the crowd. When she stepped of the train she looked around for Miss Ming, who was supposed to meet her and take her back to the mansion. Finally she noticed the petite woman holding a sign that read May Chang. She hurried over through the bustling crowd until she finally reached her.

“May Chang, my lady, it’s an honor to meet you.” The woman smiled and bowed politely. “I trust your trip was your trip was good?”

“I guess so.” May began.

“Please my lady, let me.” Ming started as she took May’s suitcase. “Right this way.” Ming then continued to lead May to a car. It was a really nice car, black and slick. May hoped to see Ling at the mansion when she got there, but he was apparently at a friends house, and would be home late. So May headed up to her room and began to unpack. It was weird, but none of this seemed real to her. It was like a dream that she felt she would wake up from at any moment. She would be back in her room at the estate in China like none of this had ever happened. She felt like she was stuck in some kind of haze that she just couldn’t shake. She ate the dinner that Ming prepared for her then went to sleep. She had had a long trip and was exhausted. Maybe tomorrow she would feel better.

She woke up the next morning and once again Ling was nowhere to be found. He had to be to school early for a make up test and so May ended up walking to the academy by herself, still feeling like everything was frozen around her and that she wasn’t really feeling the full effect of what was going on around her. She went to the office and got all of her paper work squared away, and now she was off the her first class. There was barely anyone in the hallway and the further she walked the slower time seemed to go. She was about to round a corner when she was suddenly knocked of her feet. She felt herself fall, but was then stopped midway. She looked up and was amazed at what she saw. It was like time had suddenly fast forward at super speed. She was looking into the most brilliant sunlike eyes she had ever seen. She had never seen eyes like that before in her life. It took her a moment to realize that the eyes were connected to a body. A boy with blond hair and kind eyes was holding her in the hallway. When she realized how his arm was wrapped around her waist, and her hands had gripped onto his blaiser as an instinct to keep herself from falling, her entire face went red and hot.

The boy seemed to realize the compromising position they were in and quickly backed off, pulling her back to her feet. He began saying something to her, but she couldn’t hear a single word. All she could do was stare at this perfect boy who had just held her in a way that no boy had ever before. Then again she hadn’t really met many boys, never leaving the estate and all. Was this what her father meant by sheltered?

“Are you sure you’re okay?” The boy asked.

“What?” She blinked a few times and noticed the books he was holding out for her. She blushed even harder when she realized how she had completely zoned out and missed everything he had said to her.

“Oh yes, yes I’m fine.” She quickly retrieved her books and held them close to her chest trying to slow down her pounding heart. She felt so embarrassed and tried to run off before she did something really stupid, but she was then stopped as the boy took her hand and gently pulled her back. It felt like her head was going to explode. No one had her held her hand like that before

“I’m sorry, What’s your name?” He asked.

“May, May Chang.”

"I'm Alphonse, Look I know this may sound a little crazy, but there's just something about you. I'm writing this song for one of my classes and If your not to busy maybe after school I can take you out somewhere. I feel like if I spend a little more time with you the words will just flow right out of me." May couldn’t stop the smile from gracing her face. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but all she managed to get was, “Sure.”

"Great! I'll meet you outside after school?" Again, so many things swirled in her mind, but her reply was a simple, "Okay."

"See you then." The boy than ran down the hall and all of a sudden it felt like May’s whole was light with the brightest colors. She felt a warm glow in her chest and smile she wore was so sincere and radiant. Maybe her father was right. This could be the greatest experience of her life. After all, she had just met a beautiful and handsome prince.

Ling entered his bedroom and threw his bag onto the couch. He then collapsed on his bed and let out a long sigh.

“Something important, huh?” Ling thought about what he owned, and nothing really seemed to pop out. He was about to let it go and take a little nap when it suddenly hit him. He sat up straight and launched himself out of his bed. He went over to his closet and reached up to the back shelf. He pulled out a dusty old baseball cap. It was red with a tiger on it. He new it was a logo for something, but he wasn’t sure for what. He leaned up against his closet door and smiled when he remembered the day he got this stupid thing.

“Hey guys, mind if i join you?” Ling asked. It was lunch time and he had carried his tray over to a table with a few guys sitting around it. He just arrived in the U.S. The other day. He had asked his dad if he could study abroad, and today was his first day of 7 th grade in the new school.

The group of boys looked up to the new guy with a bored look.

“Sorry pal, but the table is full.” One of the boys began. Ling looked on a little confused.

“But there are two empty seats?” He simply pointed out.

“Yeah, no were saving those seats for our friends.” They continued. Ling looked a little down.

“Oh okay.” He said slowly. As he began to walk away he could hear the boys snickering behind him. He looked around the cafeteria, but every time he tried to take a seat the kid next to it blocked it off or gave an excuse on why he couldn’t sit there. Ling ended up sitting outside in a corner under a tree by himself. He tried not to let it get to him. It was just a stupid table after all. But it wasn’t just the table. Everywhere he went in the school people would poke fun at him or tease him, and exclude him from anything and every thing they were doing. He ended up an outcast. No one would talk to him in the hall and every where he went he could hear the whispers in the hallway, hearing the word freak, loner, or worse oriental. Suddenly his idea of studying abroad didn’t seem so great. He felt like he could just curl up in a ball and disappear, not that anyone would even notice he was gone. A week later he was getting his lunch and was about to head out to his regular spot in the tree corner. The suddenly his entire tray was slammed up in his face, and a whole lot of spaghetti and tomato sauce.

“Watch where you’re going ping-pong.” The bully laughed with his friends. “You almost got spaghetti all over my new kicks.” The boy then got close up to his face.

“Why don’t you do us all a favor and go back to China you freak.” He whispered in a threatening tone. He then back off and left with his friends, laughing the entire time. Ling couldn’t help the tears that began to form in his eyes. He quickly ran off too his corner where he sat, covered in spaghetti, and cried. He hated America. He hated this school. He just wanted to go back home where everything was safe and comforting.

“Why are you crying?” Ling looked up a little startled by the sudden voice. He was looking at a boy about his age. He had long blonde hair that was worn in a braid and he wore a red baseball cap with a tiger logo. Ling wasn’t well versed enough with any American sports team to recognize it.

“Who are you?” Ling sniffed.

“You didn’t answer my question.” The boy stated as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “You’re covered in food and you’re sitting here crying like a baby. What happened?”

“These guys slammed my lunch tray in my face and said I was a freak.” Ling replied, still sniffling a little. Maybe this guy was gonna help him out. He seemed to care enough to ask him what happened to him. Maybe he actually cared.

“So?” The boy asked, looking even more annoyed than he did before.

‘Then again, maybe not.’ Ling thought as he slouched back down and covered his face.

“So? So it’s humiliating!” Ling started.

“Who cares!” The boy began. This kid was starting to make Ling feel even worse. Did the bullies just send him to torment him some more?

“Who are you?” The boy asked. Ling looked back up at him.

“What?”

“Who. Are. You?” The boy asked a little slower as if mocking him.

“Ling Yao.” Ling said softly.

“Are you sure?” The boy asked, not seaming very convinced.

“Of course I’m sure. You don’t think I know who I am?” Ling was starting to get a little irritated by now. Who was this kid, and why was he asking him stupid questions.

“Do you?” The boy continued, “Because it seems like you’re letting other people tell you who you are. If you’re so sure about who you are then why are you sitting here in a corner crying?” Ling just looked at the boy a little shocked. Was he trying to help him?

“Why don’t you stop being such a baby and stand up for yourself? Is what they think really that important to you?” Ling didn’t really know what to say, and he kind of just sat there staring at him. The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed Ling’s arm. He pulled him up and began dragging him inside the school.

“Wait! Where are we going?” But the boy wouldn't answer. He just kept pulling Ling along with him through the school. Finally they stopped, and Ling froze up a little when he realized where they were. They were standing right by the bullies who were going through their lockers. The ‘leader’ turned to look at the two boys and smirked.

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here boys. It’s Ping-Pong, and look, he brought along his friend Mr. Short stacks.” The blonde boy tensed up and glared daggers into the other kid, but he didn’t make a move. He turned back to Ling.

“Well Ling. Isn’t there something you wanna say to them?” The bully folded his arms and looked at Ling expectantly, hoping to hear his hilarious retort. Ling looked back and forth from each boy, trying to figure out what he wanted to do. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t feel like getting pummeled and this kid was like half his size. No...No enough was enough. Ling stepped forward and began to speak.

“You can’t pick on me anymore okay?” The bully almost burst into laughter, “I’m done being the victim. You can’t hurt me anymore!” Ling finished. The bully couldn’t hold it back anymore and burst into full on laughter, but Ling didn’t stand down.

“Is that so?” The bully laughed. “Wanna bet?” He threaten. The blonde boy immediate notice the bully clench up his fist and reel back, and before the bully could make a move the boy was on him pinning him to the ground and wrestling around with him. Ling just stood there in shock as he watched the big burly bully take on the short blonde boy. It was almost amusing to watch them. Even though the blonde was smaller than the bully he put up one hell of a fight. Ling was so inspired by This kids chop's that he jumped right in and began fighting as well. The three boys fought and screamed until a teacher finally came and pulled them apart. The teacher was livid, and Ling now had a bruise around his eye, but he didn’t care. He never felt more liberated in his life. He soon regretted it though when he was sitting next to the blonde boy waiting to be yelled at by the principal. The bully was in with the principal at the moment and Ling and the other boy were sitting outside his office waiting to go in.

“Aw man, were in so much trouble.” Ling started.

“Yeah.” The boy said nonchalant. The blonde boy was now bleeding from his nose and had a black eye as well, but he didn’t really seem very fazed by it.

“Don’t you care?” Ling asked. The boy looked over at Ling.

“You were alright today.” He began, ignoring Ling’s earlier question. “Considering I found you in a corner sobbing.” The boy looked ahead of him. “I’m pretty used to this place.” Before Ling could reply a blonde girl with blue eyes came running in. She spotted the boy and ran over to him.

“Oh my god!” She began in a worried tone, but it quickly changed into an angry one as she slapped him on the arm. “What is wrong with you?!”

“Ow!” The boy complained glaring at the girl.

“Can’t you go one day with getting into trouble?!”

“Hey, they were talking all kinds of smack on me and my friend here!” The boy yelled back, but the rest of the conversation was mute to Ling as he heard the word friend. Was he really his friend. This kid seemed crazy and maybe even a little unstable, but no one had really taken the time to talk to him like he had. Ling couldn’t help but smile.

“I have to go back to class, but you’re crazy if you think we are done talking about this!” The girl yelled as she stormed out of the office.

“Who was that?” Ling asked. He then noticed the white handkerchief he was holding to his nose “Your girlfriend?” The boy blushed and turned back to Ling.

“No! Shes just a friend. A really annoying friend.” Ling then returned to sitting in silence and staring at his feet. The boy looked over and noticed the black eye and laughed a little. He took of his cap and placed it on Ling’s head. Ling looked up at the boy then at the hat then back at the boy.

“There,” The boy smiled, “It’ll cover that ugly black eye of yours.” Before Ling could reply the door to the principals office opened. The bully walked out and glared at the two boys before leaving.

“Next.” The principal began as he looked down at the two boys.

“Well.” The began as he got up from the chair, “I guess that’s me.” He turned back to look at Ling. “Wish me luck.”

“Wait!” Ling began. The boy turned back to him.

“What?”

“I didn’t get your name.” Ling said, realizing he didn’t even know his friends name. The boy grinned.

“Edward Elric.” He then disappear into the principals office. Ling leaned back in his chair and took the hat off his head. He held it in front of him, letting it rest in his lap and smiled.

“Edward Elric.” He laughed, “What a weird kid.“

As soon as she got home, Rose hurried up to her green room upstairs and started watering all of her plants. Rose was a huge green thumb. She loved flowers because they reminded her of her father, Seth Thomas. When she was a little girl her father and her would always go out during the spring time to the meadow past the city and White Wood Forest to pick wild flowers for the house. It had become a bit of a tradition with them.

Rose’s father was a pilot in the air force and would often be gone for long periods of time. So any time Rose had with her father she cherished it deeply. However when she was 10 one of her father’s fleets went down in the ocean and was never found. Search parties were sent out and they looked everywhere, but they always came back with nothing. The air force finally came to the conclusion that the fleet was gone for good and sent out soldiers to inform the families of their loved ones passing. Rose’s mother was devastated and never completely got over what had happened. She had turned to drugs and alcohol and eventualy ended up in the state prison. She got out after 2 years, but she never came back to the house. She just left and Rose never saw her mother again after that. This is the reason why Rose has been living with her grandmother for the past 6 years.

Her green room is a big comfort to her. It reminds her of a time before her father died. A time before her family was destroyed. Rose let a single tear escape her eyes as she watered her tulips. She quickly brushed it away as she heard her grandmother calling for her. She put her watering can down and hurried downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw her Maria standing over her school bag (which had carelessly been thrown to the floor) with a stern look.

“Rosie, what have I told you about leaving your things on the floor?!” Rose cringed a little. Her grandmother was a very strict woman, but she had a kind and strong heart.

“Sorry Abuela.” She quickly retrieved her bag and went to go back upstairs, but her grandmother stopped her.

“Not so fast Rosie!” Rose turned back to Marie, “Come into the kitchen, sit down, tell me about your day.” Maria then headed towards the kitchen with Rose in tow. Rose hung her bag on the back of one of the chairs and sat down. Her grandmother pulled out a pitcher of her famous homemade horchata and began pouring it into two separate cups.

“Now tell me about your day.” Marie began as she placed one cup in front of Rose and sat down across from her.

“Not much, although in my English class has been a little intense lately. We’re not even half way through the semester and Miss Hawkeye is already talking about midterms.” Rose then took a long gulp of horchata and sighed as she lowered it back onto the table. “And don’t get me started on my gym class. Mrs. Curtis is working us to the bone! I’m still sore from last weeks drill.” Rose rolled her shoulders a little to emphasize the pain.

“Come now Rosie,” Maria began with a chuckle, “There must be something good happening at school, What about your friends?”

“Well, Winry actually got this idea to make a time capsule, so now we all have to think of something to put in it.”

“A time capsule? Oh that sounds exciting! Have you thought about what you’ll put in it?”

“Not really, but I’ll think of something.” However Rose wasn’t being completely honest. She knew exactly what she wanted to put in that time capsule. Rose headed up to her room and opened her bedside table. She pulled out a jewelry box that was covered in an array of floral patterns. The latch that kept it shut was a red rose. She smiled as she opened up the box. There wasn’t much in it, in fact there was only one set of earrings. Two pink rose earrings. She put the earrings on the table and closed the box. She smiled as she remembered the day she got one of the most precious things to her.

“Daddy, Daddy!” A 9 year old Rose ran across the glade to her father. She lifted up the bouquet of lilacs she had acquired and smiled brightly. “Look at these ones!”

“They’re beautiful Rose.” Her father smiled back. He was a lean man with black slicked back hair and soft violet eyes, just like his daughters.

“What are they called?!” She asked excitedly.

“Those are lilacs.”

“I think they’re my new favorite!” Rose’s dad chuckles at his daughter.

“You say that about every new flower you find.”

“Well that’s because they’re all my favorite.”

“Can’t you pick one that you like the best?”

“Of course not!” Rose frowned, “That would be like picking my favorite child, it wouldn’t be fair to the other flowers.”

“I see.” Seth smiled. He looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds move in closer. “Shall we head back?”

“Do we have to?” Rose looked at her dad with puppy dog eyes, but he was never one to be swayed so easily.

“Sorry sweetheart, beside if we’re gone any longer your mother will start to worry.”

“Alright.” Rose sighed in defeat as they headed back to the car. It had started to rain on their way back and they both ran to the house as soon as they left the car to avoid getting drenched. Miranda, Rose’s mother was in the kitchen when the two entered the house. She came into the hall with her apron still on and covered with flour. She was a beautiful young woman with tan skin and brown eyes. Her black hair was short as it only barley reached her shoulders and curled ever so slightly.

“Where have you two been?” She began, clearly not to happy at their late appearance. “I was begining to worry with the rain coming down like this. Plus you said you would be home an hour ago!” Miranda was just as strict as her mother, Maria.

“Sorry dear, I guess we just lost track of time.” Seth apologized.

“Look mom,” Rose smiled as she lifted her bouquet of lilacs up to her mother, “I picked these for you.” Miranda looked down at the purple flowers and melted a little.

“Oh sweetheart, they’re beautiful.” She smiled as she took them from her daughter. “I’ll go put these in some water while you get out of those wet clothes.

“Are you making my birthday cake right now?!” Rose asked excitedly, just noticing the stains on her mother’s apron. Miranda gave her daughter a knowing smirk.

“Yes, but you can’t have any until your birthday tomorrow.”

“Not even a taste?” The two parents laughed as their daughter put on a pouty face.

“Come on Rose. Let’s go upstairs and get you into something dry.” Her father then led her upstairs to her room. Rose quickly changed into a dry set of clothes and collapsed on her bed. There was a knock on her door and her father walked in. He smiled as he hid something behind his back.

“Hi sweetie, can I sit down.” He asked as he walked up to her bed. She smiled and nodded her head as she sat up herself. Her father sat down next to her and pulled out the wrapped up present he had behind his back.

“Happy birthday.” She grinned and quickly took the box from her dad.

“But it’s not my birthday till tomorrow.” She began, looking back at her dad.

“I know, but since I’m leaving first thing in the morning I wanted to give it to you now, in person.” She frowned for a second, remembering that her dad had to leave tomorrow again for the air force, but she quickly brushed it off as she began to unwrap her present. It was a beautiful floral jewelry box that had a red rose for a latch.

“Oh daddy I love it!” She attacked her dad with the biggest bear hug she could give. There was another knock on the door as Miranda stepped into the room.

“Mommy, Mommy look at what daddy gave me?!” Rose exclaimed as her mother sat down on the bed next to her daughter.

“It’s beautiful sweetheart.” Her mother smiled softly. She then dug around in her pocket and fished out a smaller present.

“I thought since daddy gets to give you your present now, so should I.” Rose smiled as she took the present from her mom and began unwrapping it. It was a small black box, and when she opened it there were two perfect little pink rose earrings.

“Wow!” Rose gasped.

“Now you have something to put in your brand new jewelry box.” Here mother smiled. Rose smiled at her parents and kept thinking how lucky she was to have them.

“Happy tenth birthday.” Her parents said as they both gave her a big hug. Little did she know that that was the last birthday she would spend with her parents.

Lind sighed as she flicked trough the channels on her T.V. She was so bored and couldn’t think of anything to do.

“Uggh, there's nothing on!” She complained to herself. She finally turned off the T.V. And left her room. She went across the hall to her dad’s study. She peeked through the door and saw her dad at his desk going through some papers. She snuck up behind him and jumped out to lean over his shoulder.

“Hi Daddy!” Van jumped a little at his daughter’s sudden arrival

“Linda sweetie, you startled me.”

“Watcha doin?” She asked all sweet like.

“Working, I’m sorry sweetie but I can’t talk right now. I have a lot of work to do.”

“But I’m bored!” Linda whined, trying to get her father to pay attention to her.

“Not now Linda I’m sorry. Why don’t you go see what your brothers are up to?” Van said as he tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him. Linda sighed as she left the study. She climbed up the stairs the led to the boy’s loft. She opened the glass door and found Alphonse on the floor by the piano with a bunch of folders and sheets of music scattered everywhere around him.

“What are you doing?” Linda asked. Al quickly looked up at his little sister and frowned.

“Why do you care?” He asked. His little sister was never one to take an interest in what he or Ed was doing. Unless it caused them pain or humiliation in any way. She was quiet the trickster and it’s earned her the nickname of weasel from her brothers.

“I don’t, but I’m bored so...” Al ignored her an kept looking through the mess of sheet music.

“What are you looking for?” She continued, not giving in.

“Sheet music.” Al simply said, not taking his eyes of the mess.

“There is sheet music all around you.” Linda smiled as she stated the obvious. AL rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I’m looking for a specific one.”

“Which one?”

“The first one I wrote.”

“Why?” Al dropped the papers he was holding in his hands and looked at her.

“You sure are asking a lot of questions today.” He sighed. It was then that Edward came out of his bedroom and saw the two sitting on the floor. His eyes immediately went to the eleven year old girl.

“What are you doing here weasel?” He glared at her. She of course glared back at him.

“Relax, I’m helping.” She started as she held up the papers in her hands

“Helping what?” Ed turned to his brother, and the mess on the floor, “What are you doing?” Al still hadn’t taken his eyes of the piles of papers.

“He’s looking for the first song he wrote.” Linda answered. Ed looked back at Linda, who was now rifling through the papers as well. Ed turned back to Al.

“What for?”

“It’s to put in Winry’s time capsule.” Al said, still not looking up.

“Found it!” Linda smiled as she held up the sheet music. Al looked up and quickly leaned over and snatched the papers from her. He scanned them to make sure they were the right ones and smiled when he recognized them.

“You’re welcome.” Linda pouted as she folded her arms. Alphonse then looked up at Ed.

“What about you?” He asked, “Have you thought about what you’re putting in?” Al then began to gather up the rest of his sheet music so that he could put it away, silently reminding himself to organize it when he had the time.

“Not really.” Ed replied with a bored kind of tone.

“You should really start thinking about it.”

“Why? This whole thing is stupid if you ask me.”

“Oh Come on brother. Winry is really excited about it, the least you could do is find one thing.” Ed stared off into space pretending to be trying to come up with something.

“Uhhh...Nope, can’t think of anything.” Alphonse sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother.

“Why the sheet music?” Ed asked. Al looked back up at his brother and smiled.

“You don’t remember?” Ed continued to stare at him in confusion. Al chuckled as he flashed back to his last year at grade school.

Alphonse groaned in his chair backstage. It was the end of the year recital and Edward had talked Alphonse into singing a song. Al loved music, and he was very good at it. He could play over 12 different instruments and whenever a song came on the radio he always enjoyed singing along. His parents had always told him that he had a wonderful voice, but he had never sung in front of anyone but his family before and even then he preferred to sing in private, but somehow his brother had convinced him to do a number for the end of the year recital. Alphonse immediately regretted the decision as he began to feel queasy in his stomach. In just one minute he would have to go out on stage in front of the whole school and preform live. Everyone would be staring and judging him. He thought about just getting up and running out the door back to the house, but he’d rather not be remembered as a cowered. Then the moment he was dreading. The principal came out and announced his name.

He slowly rose from his seat. He closed his eyes as he walked on stage. He stopped but felt the principal move him to the center of the stage where the microphone was. He could here the principal’s foot steps as he walked off the stage. Al heard the music begin to play and finally opened his eyes. He froze as he saw the entire gymnasium filled with people. People all looking at him. They looked confused and that’s when Al realized he wasn’t singing as the music played. He could feel his stomach churn. He opened his mouth to sing but instead of words chunks of vomit came out as he began to throw up on stage. Everyone gasped and the principal ran back out on the stage to Al. Al began to feel dizzy as he looked back up at the crowd. Everyone was looking right at him and once again he began to feel the bile rising up in his throat, and once again he began to vomit on the stage. The principal quickly tried to lead Alphonse off the stage, but Al began to feel more and more light headed by the second and soon enough everything went black.

It was now 7:30pm at the Elric household and Alphonse was curled up in his bed in tears. His mother was sitting on the side of the bed trying to console him.

“Oh sweetheart, it wasn’t that bad was it?” Trisha began as she stroked his arm back and forth in an effort to make him feel better.

“Not that bad?!” Alphonse cried, “I threw up in front of the whole school twice and then passed out!” He pulled his sheets over his head. “It was the most humiliating moment of my life! I’m never going back out on a stage ever again!” Trisha sighed as her son continued to cry into his pillow. There was a knock on the door as Van came into the room. He was holding a glass of ginger ale. He moved around the bed to stand by his wife.

“I brought you some ginger ale Al. You should really drink something.” He said softly as Al peeked his head out from under his blanket. He sniffled as he rose a little to accept the glass his dad had brought him. He took a small sip and coughed a little. He looked down at the glass for a second before bringing it back to his lips where he drank the whole glass. He sighed and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his PJ shirt.

“Wow, looks like you were pretty thirsty huh?” Van chuckled slightly. Alphonse just handed the glass back to his dad and cuddled back into his bed.

“You sure you’re not hungry sweetheart.” Trisha began as she pulled back a stray hair from Al’s face and tucked it back behind his ear. Al shook his head.

“No, I just wanna go to sleep now.” He whispered.

“Alright sweetheart, you get some rest.” Trisha said as she gave him a peck on the forehead and rose of the bed.

“Goodnight champ, feel better.” His dad said as he as well leaned forward to give him a small kiss on his forehead. The two parents then turned off the lights and left the room. Al closed his eyes and tried to forget the whole thing had even happened. It was now 8:45pm, and Al was about to drift off to sleep when he felt someone jump onto his bed. He turned around to see his brother sitting on the other side.

“Brother?”

“How you doin?” Ed asked as he hugged one of Al’s pillows.

“How do you think?” Alphonse replied with a touch of scorn in his voice.

“Oh come on, it’s not the end of the world, is it?”

“are you kidding me! I’ve never been more humiliated in my life!” AL cried as he threw his face into his pillow. “I knew it was gonna happen to, I could feel it in my stomach before I even went on the stage.” He mumbled trough his pillow

“Then why did you even go out there in the first place?”Al rose from his spot on the bed to glare at his brother.

“Because you told me to!”

“And you listened to me?!” Ed laughed, trying to ease the tension.

“This isn’t funny Ed!” Al started as he laid back down, pulling his blanket up to his nose. “The worst part,” He began in a whisper, “Is that I love music, but now I’m never going to be able to preform in front of anyone.” Ed had never seen his brother so broken hearted. He had no idea what to do. Then it suddenly hit him.

“What if you  _ wrote  _ songs?” Ed said. Al looked up at him a little surprised.

“What?”

“What if you just wrote the songs instead of singing them?” That way no one would be looking at you, but you could still share your talent with other people.” Ed just looked at his brother, waiting for a response.

“Writing?” Al thought about it for a second, “Yeah, yeah I guess I could do that.”

“Sure you can!” Ed exclaimed. Al gave his brother a big smile, and the next day Alphonse spent the entire day on his piano writing the first song of many to come. He didn’t need to be on a stage in front of a crowd. He didn’t need the attention, in fact he liked it better this way. His music is his passion and this song marked the beginning of Al’s dream to one day become an amazing composer.

Alphonse smiled at the sheet music.

“Oh yeah, The famous debacle of 2010.” Ed chuckled. AL stopped smiling and glared at his brother.

“That’s not funny. It was humiliating.”

“Oh come on Al, it was three years ago. Let it go.” Al didn’t respond as he finished putting his sheet music away in the piano stool.

“Yeah well at least I have something unlike you.” Al started, “Winry is not gonna be happy with you.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll think of something.” Ed grumbled. Linda laughed as she stood up.

“Oh please, like you have anything of value.”

“Shut up weasel!” Ed barked.

“Face it Ed, You’re not exactly the sentimental type.” She then turned on her heels and went downstairs.

“Sometimes I just wanna wring her scrawny little neck!”

“She’s not completely wrong you know?” Al smirked. Ed glared at him.

“I’ll find something! I swear I will!” And with that Ed stormed back to his room. He dug through his closet looking for anything that he could use, but nothing seemed good enough. FInally he just collapsed on his bed in defeat. Maybe they were right. He was never really one to hold on to things like Alphonse or Winry or any of his other friends. He turned his head and that’s when he notice his school bag. Something hanging from one of the handles. He flew out of his bed and picked up his bag. He placed it on his bed as he sat back down. He unhooked the handle and held the bracelet that had been hanging from the handle in his hand.

“See,” He said to himself, “I can be sentimental sometimes.”

Edward ran down the court dribbling the ball as he went. It was basketball practice and the team was getting ready for the Play Offs. Ed was a rookie, The first freshmen on the team. It was a surprise to everyone, especially when you consider his height, but Edward had passion and drive, and he practiced more than anyone else. He was definitely one of the best players on the team. He maneuvered through the other team members and he was about to take the shot. He got ready to jump when he suddenly felt an intense amount of pain run up his right leg. He fell to the ground and cried out in pain. His teammates all crowded around him asking if he was okay. Coach Armstrong pushed her way past the boys and kneeled down next to him.

“Edward, what happened? Where does it hurt?” She was clam and collected, just like always. No one had a cooler head than Coach Armstrong, Although if anyone got on her bad side they’d better be prepared to face hell.

“My leg!” Ed cried trough gritted teeth.

“Artie, Corey! Take him to the nurses office now!” Two of the other players picked Ed up and carried him to the nurses office. They then quickly headed back to practice.

Edward lay down on one of the beds groaning in pain. The school nurse, Rebecca Catalina, felt around his leg.

“Now tell me what happened?” She asked.

“I don’t know. I went to take the shot and then there was this pain in my leg.” Ed groaned. Rebecca ran her hand near his ankle and he cried out.

“OW!!” She immediately retracted her hand.

“Well I can’t say conclusively, but it seams that your achilles tendon has snapped.” She stated as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

“What’s that mean?” He asked.

“Well you definitely won’t be walking on that leg anytime soon.” She chuckled.

“What?!” Ed exclaimed as he sat up on the bed. “But what about the Play Offs?! It’s this weekend!”

“Sorry kid, but there is no way you’re playing in that game.”

Edward could not have been more miserable. His parents had to take him to the hospital to get surgery and now he was sitting on the couch in the loft with a cast on his leg pouting while watching a basketball game. It was Friday afternoon and right now the Play Offs was just about to start, and here he was sitting alone at home. He was the first freshman to make the team and this was gonna be his staring moment. His first play Off Game and he wasn’t even gonna be a part of it. He grabbed one of the couch pillows and screamed right into it.

“What are you doing?!” He turned his head to find Winry standing by the glass door. She had a bag full of things, but he couldn’t quite tell what it was. She stormed over to the couch grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

“Hey I was watching that!” Ed barked.

“Why?! It’s only gonna make you more depressed.” She stated. Ed pouted as he hugged the pillow to his chest.

“What are you doing here anyways?” He mumbled.

“Believe it or not, I’m actually here to cheer you up.” She smiled. Ed blushed slightly as she sat herself next to him on the couch. She put the bag on the floor and pulled out a bottle of mountain dew.

“Your favorite,” She smiled, “Code Red Mountain Dew, and....” She pulled out a bag of beef jerky, “teriyaki Beef Jerky!”

“Thanks.” He said as he put the pillow aside and took the food. Winry frowned.

“Oh come on Ed. I know you’re bummed about missing the game, but you gotta try and cheer up.”

“I know, it just really really sucks! I mean I’ve been looking forward to this game ever since the season started!”

“Well I brought some stuff for us to do.” She smiled, trying to change the subject. “I brought card games, video games...”

“What’s that?” Ed asked, pointing to the brown wooden box in the bag. Winry looked a little surprised to see it.

“Oh whoops, I guess I must have accidentally packed it with the other stuff.” She laughed.

“Well what is it?”

“Oh it’s nothing, really you wouldn’t like it.”

“Show me.” Ed was stubborn and curious. Which of course was no surprise to Winry. She sighed as she pulled the box out of the bag.

“Alright.” She placed it on the coffee table and opened it. Inside was an array of different colored strings. “It’s a bracelet kit.” She said. Ed just stared at it. Winry went back to her bag.

“Anyways, like I said I have tons of different games that we can...”

“I wanna make bracelets.” Ed stated. Winry looked back at him a little surprised.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yeah, teach me.” Ed said looking back at her. This time it was Winry’s turn to blush as Ed looked right into her eyes. She quickly looked down at the box.

“Um Okay, well there are a ton of different ways to do it. You just weave the strings together into a pattern.” Winry then pulled out a little handbook with all the different kind of patterns in it. The two of them ended up spending the entire night weaving bracelets. Winry making a few good ones and Ed screwing up every single one he tried to make. They laughed and yelled a little, and as the night went on Edward completely forgot about the game as he was having fun with his best friend. Edward wasn’t able to make a single good bracelet the entire time she was there.

“It’s almost 6:00, I should head home.” Winry started.

“Wait you can’t leave yet I don’t have a good bracelet yet! You have to help me make a good one!” Winry laughed at the piles of ruined bands around Ed. She sat back down on the couch.

“Here,” She began as she dug through her pocket. “You can have one of mine.” She smiled as she gave it to him. “It’s your favorite colors too, see? Red, black and white.”

“Really?” Ed asked as he looked back up at her.

“It’s all yours.” Ed blushed again as he put the bracelet on around his wrist

“Thanks.” He smiled at her and she just sat there staring at him. After a minute she noticed that she was staring and quickly looked away.

“Uh well I should be going.” She said as she packed up the bracelet kit and stood up with her bag.

“Right.” Ed said as he watched her walk towards the glass doors. “Hey Winry?” Winry turned back to Ed who was leaning over the couch smiling at her. “Thanks, for cheering me up.” Winry smiled

“Hey, what are friends for?” She then headed down the stairs to go home. Ed turned back around and played with the bracelet on his wrist and smiled. Guess missing the Play Offs wasn’t the worst thing in the world after all.

Winry laid on her bed with her legs propped up by a pillow and a notebook in her hand, trying to figure out what to put in the time capsule. Nothing she thought of was good enough though. She wanted it to be something special. There was a knock on her door and she turned to see her mother poking her head into her room.

“Sweetie there’s dinner downstairs if you’re hungry.”

“Not now mom, maybe later.” Winry said as she turned back to her blank notebook. Sara opened the door all the way and came in and sat next to her daughter on her bed.

“Homework?” She asked. Winry looked back at her and sighed. She dropped her notebook on her lap and sat up to sit on the edge of the bed.

“No, I’m trying to figure out what to put in the time capsule, but nothing I can come up with is good enough.” Sara gave a slight smile.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“What did you put in yours?” Winry asked as she looked back at her mom.

“You know what?” Sara began as she stared off into space, “I can’t remember what I put in, but I know it was something special to me.”

“Great, thanks for the help.” Winry said sarcastically. Sara laughed as she put an arm around her daughter.

“Oh sweetheart it doesn’t matter what I put in. You need to find something that’s special to you. Something that you can look back on in 20 years and still smile.”

“That.” Winry began, “Is one of the cheesiest things I have ever heard you say.” Winry laughed. Sara moved to face Winry directly on her bed.

“Alright let’s think for a minute. What is the most important thing to you?” Winry thought about it for a moment. There were so many things that she loved in her life. Her family her friends her passions and dreams.

“I don’t know, there’s to much to choose from.”

“Alright then, right now at this very moment what are you thinking of? Go!”

“My friends?” Winry quickly replied. She then smiled, “My friends.”

“Do you have anything that represents that friendship?” Sara asked gesturing around her room.

“Actually I think I have the perfect thing!” Winry jumped off her bed and went to her desk drawer. She pulled out a photo and came back to the bed.

“This.” She smiled, “This is perfect.”

Everyone was gathered around the time capsule as it was lowered into the ground. Rose turned to her friends and smiled.

“So,” She began, “What did you guys put in?” Nobody saw what anybody put into the capsule. It was all dropped into a bag that was tied up and placed inside.

“Isn’t that supposed to be a secret?” May replied.

“I know what Al put in.” Ed grinned.

“Hey, ‘m actually surprised you found something to put in it.” Al retorted

“Hey come on guys!” Ling interrupted with a smile, “Let’s not spoil the surprise.”

“20 years to find out what you guys put in.” Rose whistled. “That’s a long time.” Winry watched her friends as she remembered the picture she put in the capsule. A picture of all of her friends smiling and laughing at a picnic in the park. The friendship she shared with each and everyone of these guys was more precious the her than anything in the world, and she new that it was something that would last an eternity. Easily 20 years.

“Come on guys!” She called out, and her friends turned back to her, “I’m starved let’s go get something to eat!”


	4. Cookies & Crushes

**_Polar Bears (S.01, Ep.4)_ **

_ \- Cookies & Crushes _

‘Ding!’ A bell sounded throughout the room and all of the students turned their heads towards the ovens. It was 3rd period and the juniors were right in the middle of their Home Economics class. Ling smiled as he breathed in the scent of his chocolate chip cookies.

“Ahhh, perfect.” He gently set them down on the counter next to him. Each student had their own station fully equipped with an oven, a sink, a counter top and a trash bin. One side of the room was lined with a few fridges and freezers for the students use.

Ling loved to cook and bake. He had a passion for food and their were few that could rival his skills in the kitchen.

Rose Pulled her tray out of the oven and placed it on her own countertop to cool off. Rose had a huge grin on her face as she turned to her friend.

“You seem happier than usual.”Ling chuckled at her odd behavior. Of course He wasn’t too surprised. Rose had always been a little odd and quirky.

“That’s because I am.” She began with a mischievous look, “I believe you are now in the presence of the greatest cookies ever made!”

“Ha!” Rose turned around to see Winry with her own tray and a look of skepticism on her face. “I don’t think there is a single person in this school who can make better cookies than Ling.” Rose frowned at Winry’s retort and Ling only beamed with pride.

“It’s true you know.” Ling said. “I once brought my famous coconut chocolate cookies to the headmaster and he actually shed tears is how good it was.”

“True story.” Winry stated as she started peeling her cookies from her tray and placing them on a plate.

“Yeah well, we’ll just see about that.” Rose began, her mischievous look gracing her face once again, “What you don’t know is that what I used here is my Abuela’s top secret cinnamon chocolate chip cookie recipe. They are the best cookies you will ever taste, mouth watering really. She’s never told me the recipe. Says she’ll tell me when I’m 21, but I think I have finally figured it out.”

“A family recipe, huh?” Rose turned to see her Home Ec. Teacher leaning over her tray.

“Mr. Garfiel, would you like to try one?” Rose asked with a smile, lifting the tray to let him get a better smell of the baked goods. Mr. Garfiel smiled at the girl.

“Why I would absolutely love to.” He picked up a cookie and took a bite. Rose waited in deep anticipation for his verdict.

“So?” She asked.

“Very good my dear!” He announced after swallowing, “A definite A for you!” Rose turned and smirked at Ling who just rolled his eyes.

“Have a taste of mine too, Mr. Garfiel!” Ling exclaimed as he lifted his tray as well. Mr. Garfiel turned and smiled as he picked one of Ling’s cookies and took a bite. Mr. Garfiel froze and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

“Oh Mr. Yao...This...This is absolutely exquisite!!” He cried. “Bravo! This is worthy of an A++!” Ling turned back to Rose and gave her the same smirk she gave him a second ago. Rose fumed.

“I don’t get it!” Rose looked down at her tray. “It was my Abuela’s recipe!” Rose took a bite of one of her cookies. She frowned as she spit it out. “This isn’t her recipe!”

“I thought you said you had figured it out on your own.” Winry said, giggling a little at her friends dispute.

“I thought I had, but there’s still something missing.”

“Face it Rose,” Ling chuckled, “I’m just a better baker than you.” He then took a bite of his own cookie and melted with pleasure at the taste.

“I will not face it!” Rose began indignant, “I will find my Abuela’s recipe and my cookies will have people weeping for joy, more than yours ever could!”

“Is that a challenge?” Ling asked raising one brow. Rose smirked and looked at him with determination.

“You bet it is.”

“How wonderful!” Mr. Garfiel exclaimed as he clapped both hands together. “A good old fashion bake off. We’ll have it here in class in two days. Whoever makes the best cookies will become the cookie champion!” The class cheered in excitement as Rose and Ling continued to stare at each other with unwavering determination. Winry just stared at the two, rolled her eyes and sighed ‘This can only end badly.’ She thought.

***

Winry Sighed in exasperation as she threw her pencil down on her text book and leaned back into the blue couch

“I hate ancient history!” She whined. “I mean who cares about a bunch of dead guys anyways?!” She was up in the Elric loft With Ed, Al, and May. Edward was sitting on the floor to the right of Winry With a game remote in his hand, violently pressing each button as his video game flashed across the TV in front of him. Alphonse was sitting on the two seated couch adjacent to the one She was sitting on, also working on his homework, and May was tapping away at her phone as she sat right next to the blonde. The young girl looked up at Winry and smiled.

“Ancient History is very important Winry. It’s where we learn about how different civilizations were created, how Tradition started in different countries and how wars were fought. It’s important to learn about the past so that we can improve our futures. And personally, I find it very fascinating.”

“Well said May.” Al smiled as he looked up to the two girls. May blushed and immediately went back to her phone.

“Yeah, but it’s so boring...and hard.” Winry continued to whine as she glared at the text book that lay on the glass coffee table.

“You need any help? I’m done with mine now anyways.” Al asked as he closed his notebook and placed it on the small table. Winry shifted her glare from the book to the young teen.

“From you? No thanks!” Alphonse was a little taken back by her reaction. He was just offering to help her with her homework. She didn’t have to get so worked up about it.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked a little annoyed. Winry rolled her eyes and pulled her text book back into her lap and picked up her pencil.

“Every time you or Ed help me with my homework you end up doing the entire assignment. Then I get in trouble for turning it in as mine. It’s borderline plagiarism.” She turned to look at Ed who wasn’t listening to any part of the conversation the three were having. He was way to consumed with his game.

“Die you damn Nazi!” Ed called out with a grin as he blew the head off a soldier in the game.

“Speaking of...” Winry began with a frown, “Don’t you have the same homework as me?”

“I’m busy, I’ll do it later.” Ed said back without taking his eyes from the screen.

“Brother you’re killing brain cells playing that game.” Al chuckled. Ed paused the game, grabbed the second controller and held it out towards his brother.

“Wanna see if you can beat me?” Ed smirked. Al looked at the controller and chuckled.

“Give me that,” He grabbed the remote and took a seat on the floor next to his brother, “Let me show you how it’s done.” The boys smiled as They began playing against each other. Winry rolled her eyes and smiled at the two boys. She looked over to May and she had returned to tapping away at her phone.

“Watcha doin?” She asked a little curious. May looked up at her friend and smiled as she turned the phone screen to her. On it was a picture of a short sleeveless purple silk dress with an intricate blue floral design lacing the bottom.

“It’s from the new issue of Vogue, and now it’s mine!” She seemed crazy excited as she pulled her phone back to her.

“Vogue?” Winry began, “How much was it?”

“Only 5,000 dollars.” She answered as if it were completely normal.

“5,000 dollars!” Winry began. “Didn’t you just buy a pair of 3,000 dollar shoes?!” May looked back at Winry in confusion.

“Yeah so?”

“And what about that huge shopping spree you went on last weekend? How much did you buy then?!” May took a second to try and remember last Saturday.

“I can’t remember. I lost count.” Winry just looked at the young girl in disbelief.

“May.” May looked back at Winry, still a little confused. “I think you have a problem.”

“A problem? I don’t have a problem!” She defended herself.

“You’re spending too much money May. You’re a...” May immediately put her hands to her ears

“No don’t say it!” She cried out.

“Shopaholic.” Winry finished in a whisper. May dropped her hands and looked at her friend with pain in her eyes.

“It’s not that bad, is it?”

“No worries!” Winry exclaimed as she closed her book, shoved it in her bag and lifted herself off the couch. She turned back to May and smiled. “I am here to help you.”

She reached out her hand for May to take. She lifted the girl off the couch and May grabbed her own school bag. They started towards the door, but was abruptly stopped by the sound of Ed’s voice.

“Don’t you have homework to finish!” He called out, not moving his eyes from the screen for a second. Winry scowled and turned back to Ed. She marched over to the two and grabbed Al’s remote.

“Hey!” Al exclaimed. Winry blasted Ed’s avatar’s head clean off and turned back to the boy.

“So do you!” She exclaimed with a scowl as she dropped Al’s remote back in his lap. The boys just looked at the TV, not saying anything as the words ‘Player 2, WINNER!’ Splayed across the screen. Al leaned in close to his brother and whispered.

“Maybe you should do your homework.” Ed looked at Al then at Winry and frowned.

“Fine, alright!” He began as he stood up and grabbed his bag. “But I’m doing it downstairs, in the kitchen! Where you won’t continuously nag me!” He then turned and walked past May down the loft stairs. Al chuckled as he started a new game by himself. Winry turned back to May with an apologetic look.

“He’s right though. I gotta finish my homework before I do anything else.”

“It’s fine.” May smiled, actually kinda grateful for Ed’s comment. She really didn’t feel like dealing with what Winry believed to be a problem right now. “I was gonna go home anyways.” May quickly descended the stairs to head back home. Winry sighed as she plopped back down on the couch and started back on her Ancient History essay.

***

Ed grumbled as he sat on one of the stools by the kitchen island. He hated doing homework and rarely turned anything in to his teachers. It frustrated them to no end, because even though he wouldn’t turn in any work he would still ace his classes in terms of test taking.

Ed’s attention then turned to the front door when he heard someone come in. It was his little sister Linda, but something was off. She had a baseball cap on and was trying to rush past him without him noticing.

“Hey, weasel!” Ed called out and she immediately stopped before she could make it up the stairs. She new there was no way of avoiding him now.

“What’s up with the hat?” He asked, very suspicious of her behavior.

“Nothing, okay! I just felt like wearing one!” She snapped back. She didn’t even turn back to look at him. Ed could tell something was definitely wrong. However hard she tried to hide it, he could hear the cracking and wavering in her voice. He got up and walked over to her.

“Come on, what are you hiding?” He began, but she started up the stairs to try to get away from him. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. He pulled off her hat and saw that her eyes were both red and puffy. There were still traces of tears in her eyes as she looked up at him, cheeks completely flushed.

“What happened!” Ed fumed, She might make his life a living hell sometimes, but she was his baby sister and he couldn’t help but care about her well being.

“Nothing! I’m fine.” She looked away from him to the floor, feeling ashamed that he had caught her in such a humiliating state. She hated showing weakness, especially in front of her dweeb of an older brother. Ed rolled his eyes at her stubborn attitude and pulled her to the couch. She reluctantly sat down next to him.

“Come on Weasel, What’s going on?” He began a little more calmly then before. She sat there silently for a minute, still not wanting to look him in the eyes.

“I’m not letting you go till you tell me.” He said, trying to push her to confess. She finally sighed as she looked back up to him.

“It’s just this stupid guy at my school, okay? He’s just been giving me a hard time.”

“A hard time? Like what?” Linda went silent again, feeling even more embarrassed by the second.

“He’s just been teasing me relentlessly and he keeps stealing my stuff and telling all his friends mean things about me.” Her face was completely red and she felt herself teetering on the edge of tears once again, but she held it back. There was no way she was going to break down in front of her stupid brother. It was so ridiculous, she didn’t understand why this bothered her so much.

“What boy, what’s his name?!” Ed started, getting more and more frustrated as she told him what had happened.

“Marcus Gray.” Lind mumbled. She looked up at him and saw the determined look on his face and frowned. She took her hand back from him and stood up from the couch.

“Look, I can handle this on my own!” She proclaimed, “I don’t need you to fix my problems for me!” She then stormed off up the stairs to her room. Alphonse was making his way down the stairs and was about to say hi to her when she pushed him out of the way and continued to storm upstairs.

“What’s up with her?” Al asked as he turned to his brother on the couch. Ed furiously rose from the couch and marched over to the kitchen island. He gathered his books and papers as he violently stuffed them into his school bag.

“What’s up with you?” Al asked as he made his way over to the island, even more confused at why everyone was so angry.

“I’m gonna kill him!” He barked.

“Okay calm down.” Al stared as he grabbed Ed’s bag from him, “What’s going on?”

“This stupid kid is bullying Linda at her school, and now she’s coming home in tears, TEARS!”

“Wait, she was crying?” Al asked, this completely surprised him. His little weasel of a sister, who was made of steel, coming home in tears? It was pretty hard to believe.

“Who is this kid?” Al asked, He didn’t really like the idea of anyone hurting his little sister, psychical or emotional.

“Some twerp named Marcus Gray.” Ed grumbled.

“Well, what are we going to do about it?” Al asked, knowing his brother already had plan in mind.

“I’ll tell you exactly what we’re gonna do!” He began as he took back his bag and started for the door, “We’re gonna go to Lin’s school and kill this little twerp!” Al quickly rushed over to the door and blocked it from his enraged older brother. He never said it was a good plan he thought.

“Ed, calm down! Let’s not do something rash. We can’t just go to an elementary school and beat on and eleven year old kid.” Al could just imagine his brother strangling some poor little kid, and sighed on the inside.

“Well, what do you suggest we do?!” Ed asked, folding his arms in front of his chest. Al rolled his eyes at his hot-headed attitude.

“Why don’t we just go down there and talk to him. See what’s going on.” He replied, trying to be the rational one. Ed grumbled in frustration for a moment before finally relenting.

“Fine!” Al sighed as he relaxed a bit. Well that could have been a disaster. He thought. Meanwhile Ed was continuously thinking of all the ways he could punish this boy in his head. Nobody makes his weasel cry and gets away with it, nobody.

***

Rose carefully pulled out the cookie tray from the oven and placed it on top of the stove. She quickly pulled off the red oven mitts and tossed them aside. She tore of some paper from the paper towel roll and picked up one of the cookies on the pan. It was still hot and gooey so it broke in half the second she picked it up, but she didn’t care. All she could focus on was how it was gonna taste. She blew on it a few times before she took a small bite. She chewed for a few seconds before she frowned and tossed the half cookie back onto the tray in extreme disappointment.

“Seriously!” She began, “You would think after the tenth time I would have gotten closer to the real thing, but no! Something is still MISSING!!” She was becoming more and more impatient with her baking. She had promised in front of her whole Home Ec. Class that she was gonna make her Abuela’s famous cookies and everyone would weep for joy, but now she felt like she should have just shut her mouth and let Ling have his glory.

“This is impossible!” She cried as she leaned on the counter on her elbows and rubbed her eyes.

“What in the?!” Rose looked up and saw her Abuela stand by the Kitchen archway. She was looking at her kitchen in disbelief as she was met with what looked like a bomb made of flour, sugar and eggs went off. She turned to Rose who had a sheepish look on her face. Maria glared at her granddaughter as she placed her purse down on one of the kitchen chairs.

“Rosie, why have you destroyed my kitchen!?” She demanded to know. Rose blushed and tried to find a plausible lie. She knew her Abuela wouldn’t approve of her trying to find out her secret recipe before she was 21.

“Umm, uh well… You see, this is.” She was struggling as she continued to rack her brain for a lie, but she knew her Abuela was way too smart for that. Nothing got over her head.

“You’re trying to make my famous cookies, aren’t you?” She asked knowingly as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Maybe.” Rose mumbled as she averted her eyes to the tile floor. Maria chuckled and grabbed her purse.

“Give up Rosie, You’ll never figure it out on your own.” She then turned to leave the kitchen, but briefly stopped and turned back to Rose. “I expect this kitchen to be pristine by the time I come back from the store to make dinner.” She then turned and left upstairs. Rose narrowed her eyes and turned back to her failed attempt on the stove. She picked up the tray and slide the cookies into the bowl on the counter that was filled with the rest of her failures. She then turned back to the mess and rolled up her sleeve to clean, all while in her mind she became even more determined to beat her friend. She was going to make her Abuela’s cookies and she was going to beat Ling at his own game.

***

May entered the large double doors that led into her home and leaned against the doors when they closed. She sighed as she looked down at her school bag, and the four extra shopping bags she held. Despite Winry’s earlier chastisement, May had still gone to the boutiques to buy some new clothes for herself. Maybe Winry was right. Maybe she did have a shopping problem. But she couldn’t help it. Every time she sees something cute or sparkly or anything that she wants, she just has to have it. She sighed and turned to walk into the large living area where she found her brother relaxing on the couch with a comic book in his hands.

“Don’t you look all cozy.” May smiled. Ling looked up from his comic and smiled at his sister

“Out shopping? Again?” Ling laughed as he noticed to bags she was clutching in her hands. May frowned as Winry’s voice came flooding through her head again. Shopaholic, Shopaholic, SHOPAHOLIC!

“Shut up!” May screamed at her subconscious, She looked back to Ling who was now giving her the strangest look.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine!” May blushed. She turned to go upstairs to her room when there was a sudden knock at the door. Before May could even make to the door it swung open and Winry came waltzing inside. May immediately went red in the face as she tried to hide the shopping bags behind her back.

“Winry!” May exclaimed in a nervous and dreadful tone. “What brings you by?”

“You didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?” She smiled. She then noticed the bags that May was trying to hide from her and frowned.

“Really May?! Didn’t we just talk about this?!”

“You talked!” May began, She then turned her head away. “I don’t remember agreeing to anything.” She finished under her breath. Winry rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Alright that’s it!” Winry snatched the bags away from May and tossed them to the side, not really caring if she made a mess.

“Hey!” May whined. Winry took a hold of May’s arm and started dragging her out of the house. “Hey, wait, where are we going?!” The doors to the mansion slammed shut and the place became silent. Ling had remained on the couch the entire time and was a little lost for words at the moment.

Winry had dragged may all across the neighborhood and up to the pier boutiques.

“What are we doing here?” May asked, a little unnerved and annoyed at the same time.

“I told you, I am going to help you with your shopping problem.” Winry smiled. Now May was really confused.

“By taking me to the shops?” What kind of plan is this? Wasn’t she supposed to keep her away from these places?

“Exactly!” Winry began, “We are going to walk through the stores together, but we are not going to buy anything.”

“Your plan is to tease me with what I can’t have?! What the hell Winry!?”

“Relax May, this will be good for you. It will teach you self control.”

“I don’t wanna learn self control.” She grumbled.

“Come on May you can do this, you’re strong.” Winry cheered as she lead her to the first shop.

***

Edward parked his car in the parking lot of the public elementary school. He violently opened the door and slammed it behind him. Alphonse sighed as he got out of the car as well. Edward was not waiting for him as he began his angry march towards the school.

“Brother, wait!” Al began running to catch up to him.

“I’m gonna kill that little punk!” Ed spat.

“You will do no such thing!” Al called out as he finally was able to move in front of his brother. 

“Get out of the way Al!” Ed had no patience for this.

“Would you calm down?” Al started, “You can’t just barge into an elementary school and kill a student!” 

“Says who?!”

“Uh, the law?!”

“Well we can’t just let him get away with it!”

“Maybe if you calmed down for a second we can talk about it?!” Al looked Ed directly in the eyes. Ed tried to stare him down, but Al didn’t look away and didn’t budge. 

“Fine.” Ed pouted as he tried to calm himself. He then began walking towards the door with Al following closely behind.

“Thank you.” Al sighed and relaxed a little. “He probably isn’t even here anymore, school is over for the day.” They entered the double glass doors and looked around. The hallway was completely empty. Ed turned and head towards the office. Al turned to follow.

“Uh didn't you hear me? He probably already went home.” But Ed didn’t listen as he entered the office. He marched up to the front desk where a lady was looking through a magazine.

“Excuse me.” Ed said, trying to get her attention, but the lady just continued to look through her magazine as if she hadn’t heard him.

“Yo, lady!” Ed’s patience was running thinner by the second. The lady looked up and glared at him.

“Ed!” Al started, a little embarrassed by his brother’s rude attitude. Al quickly turned to the lady. “I’m sorry, we were just wondering if Marcus Grey is still here?” The woman kept staring at the two boys with cold eyes, not saying a word. They were both beginning to feel uncomfortable. Al expected her to tell them that she can not give out that kind of information to someone other than family. He was just going along with this so his brother wouldn’t go completely ballistic. However the woman finally turned in her chair, picked up the phone and began dialing.

“Hello, Mrs. Reeves?” The woman began talking into the phone. “Yeah, is Marcus still in the classroom?...Uh-hu…okay.” She then hung up the phone and turned back to the boys. “He’s in room 7 taking a makeup test right now.” She replied in a very bored tone of voice.

“So he is here?” Al asked.

“No, he’s dead, and I was actually talking to a ghost.” She answered with snark sarcasm.

“What’s your problem lady!” Ed barked back at her.

“OKAY!” Al started as he held his brother back, “Thanks for that, we’ll be going now!” Al laughed uncomfortably as he pulled Ed out of the office with him.

“Could you try to be civil?!” Al asked as they entered the hall.

“Me?! She was the one giving attitude!”

“She wasn’t the only one.” Al mumbled under his breath.

“Whatever. Now we know he’s here.” Ed said as he began walking down the hall.

“You know, they have terribly security here.” Al started. “I can’t believe she just gave us the information. Didn’t even ask who we were.”

“It’s a public school, what do you expect? She probably doesn’t get paid enough to care.” They passed a few doors before they got to class number 7. There was a nameplate on the door that read Mrs. Reeves. The two just kind of stood there not knowing what to do next.

“Do we just go in?” Ed asked. Al turned, sat down and leaned against the wall.

“Let’s just wait until he’s done.” Al said. Ed groaned in frustration but sat down next to his brother anyway. About 10 minutes passed until the door opened and a young boy opened the door and walked out. Ed and Al quickly got up from the floor and looked at the young man. He had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wore clothes that any average 11 year old boy would wear, and he had the tiniest hint of a scar under his left eye. The boy was a little surprised to see two highschool guys standing right outside his classroom.

“Can I help you?” The boy asked, a little weirded out.

“Are you Marcus?” Al asked.

“Yeah, and who are you?” 

“Who are we?!” Ed exclaimed. “You sorry little son of a-”

“Ed!” Al interrupted. Ed kept glaring daggers at the young boy, who was completely freaked out by these lunatics. Al looked back at Marcus with a serious expression.

“My name is Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother Edward. I believe you know our little sister, Linda.” Marcus’ face immediately lit up with recognition.

“You’re Linda’s brothers?” He asked sizing the two of them up.

“Alright enough is enough!” Ed exclaimed, “Listen kid I don’t care how old you are, if my little weasel comes home in tears one more time you’re gonna wish you’d never been born!” Al facepalmed as he gave up trying to control his irate older brother.

“She was crying?” Marcus asked. He almost didn’t believe it. Linda was always so strong and independent. She was made of something harder than steel. Yet he had brought her to tears with mere words? It was kinda hard to believe. 

“Don’t play dumb, you little creep!” Ed barked, not appreciating his stupid question. Marcus just glared at Ed.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on in your life right now, but there's no need to take it out on her.” Al said, trying to defuse the tension. Marcus shifted his glare to Al, who immediately felt uncomfortable.

“Look Mary Poppins!” Marcus began, “My life is just fine without you two clowns coming around my school in an attempt to threaten me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have more important things to do!” Marcus turned on his heels and began storming down the hall. Ed was completely red with rage. 

“YOU LITTLE BRAT, GET BACK HERE!!” Ed screamed. He was about to chase after him, but Al pulled on his arm to stop him.

“Ed calm down!” He demanded. “We're not gonna fix any problems by yelling at each other.” Al was about to turn and call out for the boy, but he saw that Marcus had stopped about six feet away from them, his back still facing the two.

“Listen, Marcus. We would really appreciate it if you could just leave her alone. I know she’s a lot to handle, and she’ll say things that might seem insensitive, but she’s a really good person deep down...deep, deep down….. I think.” Al was actually starting to question if Linda had a heart himself. Everything she had pulled on them. The humiliation they had suffered at her hands. It kind of makes you wonder. Then again, someone with no heart wouldn’t come home crying because of something one boy had said.

“Does she she ever talk about me?” Marcus asked in a soft tone, while looking down at the floor. 

“Are you kidding me?!” Ed said, “Did you miss the whole part where she told us about how horrible you were to her?!” Marcus twitched, turned around and glared back at Ed.

“You never said that!”

“No?! Well I should have!” 

“Wait a minute.” Al chimed in. “Do you...like her?” Marcus began to blush and he averted his eyes back to the tile floors.

“No!” He grumbled, not sounding convincing at all. Al’s face broke into a smile.

“Oh my god, you like her!” He said.

“Wait, What?!” Ed asked.

“It’s really none of your business okay!” Marcus then turned and tried to leave again, but Alphonse quickly ran up in front of him.

“Wait, I’m not making fun of you. I think it’s great!” Al said.

“You do?” Marcus asked.

“You do?” Ed asked as well, not really believing how the conversation had turned.

“Yes.” Al smiled.

“Wait a minute!” Ed began as he marched up to the two. “You mean you did all that because you like her?”

“Look, I’m not good at expressing myself, okay!” Marcus blushed.

“Clearly.” Ed said with sarcasm.

“Oh like you’re any better.” Al laughed. His brother had no clue when it came to romance. It always made him all awkward and weird.

“Hey at least I’m not completely oblivious like some people!” Ed retorted, thinking about all the times May had so obviously flirted with him and he hadn’t even noticed.

“What? What are you talking about?” Al asked, confused about what he could have meant by that. Ed just realized what he had said.

“Nothing, nevermind.” Ed quickly said.

“Um guys?” Marcus snapped his fingers to try and get their attention back on him.

“Right, you’re still here.” Ed said.

“Marcus, have you ever tried being nice to her, you know, instead of being mean?” Al suggested.

“This is Linda we’re talking about, right?” Marcus asked. Nice? To Linda. If he actually told her how he felt she would kill him for sure. He might like her, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s absolutely terrifying.

“Okay so she’s a little rough around the edges.” Al said.

“A little?”

“Okay so she’s scary as hell, but the point is it doesn’t hurt to try.”

“In his case it might.” Ed mumbled under his breath. Al turned to glare at his brother.

“Ed!”

“Hey, I’m just telling the truth.” Ed said as he held up his hands in defense. Al sighed as he looked back at Marcus.

“No matter, because are going to help you.” Al smiled.

“You are?”

“We are?” 

“Yes.” Al replied, once again turning back to his older brother. “Because Linda is our sister, and it’s our job to look out for her.” Ed sighed in defeat. He looked Marcus up and down as if sizing him up.

“Well then,” He began, “We got a lot of work to do.”

***

Winry was walking through the little french boutique she had forced May into and was looking at a few outfits. It was a very cute place with a lot of summer dresses and accessories. Winry overlooked most of the dresses, but a pair of metallic earrings caught her eyes. She picked up the small velvet box it was encased in and smiled. They were quite beautiful. They were two metal bulbs a smaller and a bigger one. The smaller had the needle that pierced through your ear and the bigger hung from the smaller one, and in the middle held what looked like a ⅓ carat sapphire. She held up the small price tag and saw that it was quite a hefty price. Around 500 dollars worth. She could buy them if she wanted to of course, but she wanted to set a better example for May, since she was trying so hard to help her with her shopping problem. So Winry decided against it.

She put the box down and turned to make sure May wasn’t caving in, unfortunately what she saw was not very convincing. May had piled about 6 dresses in her arms and was still looking through the racks. Winry rolled her eyes and sighed as she made her way over to the young girl.

“May, the point of this was not to buy anything.” Winry said, folding her arms across her chest in a disapproving manner. May looked sheepishly at Winry and tightly hugged the dresses to her body.

“You never said anything about trying them on.” May pointed out, wanting nothing more than to wear the beautiful silk and chiffon dresses she had found, but Winry didn’t seem to buy it. She kept her glare firmly pointed at May.

“Please Winry! I promise I won't buy them.” May pleaded with the cutest puppy dog look on her face. Winry sighed in defeat and let her arms fall the her hips.

“Fine,” she relented. May squealed with excitement and quickly headed to the dressing rooms. Winry watched, a little irritated, but also slightly amused at her friend as she disappeared behind the curtains.

She had come to really enjoy May’s company. It’s only been 4 weeks since May moved here from China and already she’s beginning to find her own place in her group of friends. She remembers the first day she met May. Her first impression of her had been completely different from the May she had come to know. She had been calm and very laid back. However as time passed she realized that May was anything but laid back. She had a very high spirit about her. She always seemed to smile everywhere she went and her laughter was contagious. She was very eccentric, but in a very sweet way. She was kind of like a tiger in a little girl's body.

May was two years younger than her, and Winry sort of felt it her responsibility to look after her. Maybe that’s why she has been working so hard to help May with her shopping addiction. She was kind of like the little sister she never had. However, she had a feeling it wasn’t just her that felt that way. She was the youngest out of all of them, and so everyone kind of helped look after her.

Winry suddenly felt her bladder complain and sighed. She went over to the dressing room that May was in.

“Hey May, I have to go to the bathroom real quick. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” May replied from behind the curtain. The young girl smiled and twirled around, letting the lace ruffles fly around her legs. It was beautiful. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She new there was no way Winry would let her buy it. That was the point of the whole trip, but it was so pretty and she wanted it so badly. No... no she could do this. She was gonna prove to Winry that she had self control, but there's no harm in trying on the rest of the dresses she had picked out. She smiled as she pulled another dress from its hanger.

***

Rose quietly tiptoed around the corner to her abuela's room. She kept looking behind her in fear of grandmother spotting her. She slowly made her way to the door and carefully turned the doorknob. She inched the door open slightly and winced as it made a creaking noise. She immediately stopped and looked back again to check for her grandmother once again. After a second she finally turned back and swiftly opened the door the rest of the way so as not to make any more noise.

She entered the room and carefully closed the door behind her. Her Abuela’s room was very simple and traditional. A bed stood in the far end of the room, right underneath the window. It had simple silk sheets that where an array of red orange and brown. Adjacent to the bed stood a brown wooden dresser with a mirror attached to the top, and right across from the bed stood a bookshelf filled with knick knacks, picture frames, and an assortment of books. Rose smiled as she made her way over to the shelf. She started with the first book and began to skim through it.

Rose had spent about 4 hours in the kitchen trying to make the perfect cookie recipe, but every single attempt had been a complete disaster. None were as good as her Abuela’s recipe. She was at her wits end and had finally decided to sneak into her abuela’s room, and find the recipe herself. It had to be in here somewhere and she was determined to find it.

She kept skimming through each and every book on the shelf, but all she came across where spanish folklore, gardening books, and photo albums, and a catholic bible. Not a single recipe book. She had already searched the entire kitchen. She found a few recipe books, but the first was an all organic one with no desserts, and the second had one recipe for cookies, but she had already tried that one and it wasn’t the same. Besides she realized that her Abuela would never hide her recipe in such an obvious place. It had to be somewhere in her room.

She got to the last book on the shelf and paused for a second. She held it in both hands and closed her eyes to silently pray.

‘Please, Please let this be it!’

She opened the book and was immediately disappointed when she saw it was yet another one of her grandmother’s spanish fairy tales. Her grandmother was very in touch with their culture and almost everything she read was in spanish, about spanish stories. She was a very traditional woman.

Rose angrily slammed the book shut and sighed in exasperation. She jammed the book back in it’s placed and turned around to face the rest of the room. It has to be in here, it just has to be! She began frantically searching the whole room. Checking under the bed, in the dresser and even going through the sheets of the bed, but nothing was found. Rose finally gave up and slid down the wall of the room to sit on the brown carpet.

What was she supposed to do know? She hadn’t figured out her Abuela’s recipe and the bake off was tomorrow. Ling is most likely going to make his amazing cookies, and she was going to look like a complete idiot in front of the whole class.

“Well,” She sighed to herself, “You can’t say I didn’t try.” All she could do now was wait for tomorrow to come.

***

“Am I the only one who thinks this is all a little weird?” Ed asks. He his brother and Marcus were up in the loft. Al had invited Marcus over to help him with his ‘Delicate’ situation.

“Yes.” Al replied as he glared at his brother. He turned back to Marcus who looked very uncomfortable to be there. 

“Alright Marcus. What have you tried so far?” Marcus took a seat on the piano bench and sighed. 

“Nothing that’s worked.” He mumbled.

“Shocker.” Ed chuckled in dripping sarcasm. 

“Well, like what?” Al continued, trying to ignore Ed as much as possible. Marcus began blushing slightly as he continued to fidget with his shirt.

“There was this one time I wanted to get her attention, so I threw some rocks at her.” Marcus paused as he thought back on that day. Alphonse furrowed his brow and Ed looked at the boy like he was stupid.

“You threw rocks at her?” Ed asked, wondering if he could really be that oblivious.

“Yeah,” He began, “I remember because after she punched me in the face and I went home with a black eye.”

“Okayyy…” Al sighed. “Marcus, have you ever considered that you might be using the wrong tactics?”

“You don’t think I know that?” Marcus began as he lifted himself of the piano stool. He started to make his way over to the couch. “But what am I supposed to do?!” He plopped himself down on the cushions with a sigh. “Tell her that I have the biggest crush on her? I can’t do that, all the guys would make fun of me! And Linda could laugh in my face and humiliate me even further!” Al chuckled a little at the boy's frantic rant and sat down next to him.

“Marcus, Sometimes you have to make a complete fool of yourself if you wanna get the girl.” Marcus looked at Al like he was crazy.

“No, I’m serious!” Al continued. “You’d be surprised what will impress a girl. I’m not saying you have to show up tomorrow on a white horse with a bouquet of roses, but maybe lose the insults and physical abuse and just say hi. Just try being nice to her. Just one compliment could go a long way.”

“You really think that will work?”

“You’ll never know till you try.”

“Alright,” Marcus said as he rose from the couch. “Be nice….I can do that.” He then checked the clock on the wall and realized how late it was. “Aww man, I should get going before my mom blows a gasket.” He went to go grab his bag and made his way to the glass doors.

“Remember Marcus, no rocks! And smile!” Al called out as Marcus waved goodbye and disappeared out the doors. Al turned back to Ed who had his arms folded with a disapproving look on his face.

“What?” Al asked. Ed rolled his eyes. 

“This is a bad idea Al.” Ed said.

“Why do you have to be so negative? He’s in love.” Al smiled. He couldn’t help but feel a little happy at the idea of his sister being in an innocent grade school relationship with a sweet guy.

“Yeah, with Linda!” Ed started, clearly not having the same point of view as his brother. “You remember Linda right? The girl who put itching powder in your body wash. The same girl who thought it would be funny to remove the brakes from my bike! Al she is going to break his heart in two and then stomp on it!”

“You don’t know that. She could be really touched and start feeling that mushy sweet feeling and…..and...and.” But Al stopped as he thought about it some more, and the more he thought about it the more nervous he became. He looked back at Ed who had and expectant look on his face.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” Al said starting to regret his advice.

Winry and May sat at a table at the nearby cafe. They had gone to several shops and May hadn’t bought a thing. Winry had decided to treat her to some drinks as a reward.

“I am so proud of you May.” Winry beamed. “You showed a lot of restraint today.” May smiled uncomfortably as she took another sip of her italian cream soda.

“Come on May, this is a good thing. You are well on your way to becoming a responsible spender.”

“Uh-hu.” May mumbled as she averted her eyes from her blonde friend. Winry looked at the girl a little confused.

“May? Are you okay?” Winry asked. May popped up her head and tried to smile.

“Sure, of course, why wouldn’t I be okay? Everything is just great!” She rambled, becoming even more nervous.

“May.” Winry looked at the girl with a suspicious glare. “What’s going on?” May shifted and finally sighed.

“Okay okay. The truth is…” She stopped as she reached in her purse and pulled out a small box. May looked up at Winry with a sheepish look.

“You bought something?!” Winry exclaimed as she looked at the box with disbelief. “When did you even buy it? I was with you the whole tim-” Suddenly Winry remembered the time she had left May alone as she had gone to the bathroom.

“The bathroom!” She gasped.

“I’m sorry!” May cried pulling the box close to her chest. “I couldn’t help it it was so pretty!” Winry frowned as she held out her hand.

“Give me the box May.” She said as she gestured for the small red box. May hesitated as she kept looking back and forth from the box to her friend.

“But-”

“The box May!” May’s face fell as she slowly went to give Winry the box. Winry grabbed it, but had to pull a few times as May was having trouble letting it go. Finally Winry pulled it from her hands and opened it. Inside was a beautiful pink and blue butterfly hair pin. Winry could see why May had wanted it so badly. It was gorgeous. She closed the box and looked back at May with a sad smile.

“Oh May. You’re hopeless aren’t you?” She smiled. Even though May had gone behind Winry’s back and bought something when she wasn’t supposed to, Winry couldn’t help but smile and giggle at the girl. With that sad puppy dog look in her eyes she looked absolutely adorable. Winry handed her back the box and May looked at it a little confused. She was afraid to take it, thinking it was some sort of trick.

“It’s alright.” Winry smiled, “You can keep it.” May grinned at Winry as she quickly retried her box and held it close to her chest once again.

“I realize you love shopping, and that’s okay. As long as you remember that there are limits. It’s okay if you wanna buy something every now and then, and it’s okay if you wanna go on a shopping spree with your friends, but you should also remember that it’s not your money you’re spending.” May looked at Winry and smiled.

“I know… And I promise I’ll try to keep the spending down from now on.” Winry smiled as she watched the girl take out the pin and put it in her hair. “What do you think?” May asked excitedly.

“As cute as a button.” Winry laughed as she poked May on the tip of her nose.

***

 

Maria dusted off her jacket and hung it up in the coat closet. She took her shoes off and proceeded to make her way to the kitchen with the plastic bags she was holding. She had just finished the weekly grocery shopping and was ready to put everything away. 

As she entered the kitchen she was glad to see that it was pristine. Not a dirty spot in sight. She chuckled at the memory of her nieta covered in flower, franticly baking. However as she finished putting the food away she got an uneasy feeling from the silence in the house. It was a little too quiet for her liking.

Maria started to search to house for Rose wondering what had happened to make her so quiet. She made her way through the living room and up the stairs. She walked down the hall and knocked on Rose’s bedroom door, but there was no answer. So she tried again, this time speaking up.

“Rosie sweetie, are you alright?” She asked as she started to open the door. The room was dark with only the light from the window coming through. It wasn’t much since the sun had begun to set.

Maria took a quick scan of the flowery scented room, but quickly noticed she wasn’t there. She then turned and headed up a second pair of steps up to the greenhouse, but she wasn’t there either.

“Where could that girl have gone off to?” Maria wondered to herself as she made her way back down the steps. She was about to go back down to the kitchen to grab her phone and call her, when she heard a shuffling sound from her room. She went to open the door and was greeted by the sight of her nieta sitting on her bed reading one of her old spanish fairy tales. The rest of her books were scattered all over her floor. Rose quickly looked up at the sound of the door opening and a slight blush graced her face.

“Abuela! Oh I’m sorry about the mess, I’ll clean it up I promise.” She started, not wanting her Abuela scolding her for making yet another mess. Maria just looked at Rose for a minute before she gave a warm smile.

“Rosie, what on earth possessed you to pull out all of my books?” She asked as she picked up her old bible and dusted it off. 

“You sure do like to make messes today don’t you?”She chuckled. Rose sighed as she closed the book she was reading.

“I thought you might have hid the recipe in one of these books, but the closest thing I could find was a recipe for an all organic cinnamon toast.” She sighed as she began to help her abuela with cleaning up the books on the floor. Maria sat down on the floor with her bible resting on her lap.

“You know Rosie, there is an old bible verse that states ‘ An ill-tempered man stirs up strife, but a patient man allays discord.’” Rose groaned as her abuela cited another bible verse in an effort to teach her a lesson.

“Abuela, I don’t need another bible verse I just need the recipe.” Rose stated as she continued to put the books back on the shelf. Maria sighed, struggling to have patience herself.

“Rosie, you will have the recipe in time, but for now you will just need to be patient.” Maria handed the bible to her nieta and picked herself off the floor.

“Now, why don’t you finish cleaning and I’ll get dinner started.” Maria then turned and walked out without another word, leaving Rose a little disgruntled but defeated.

***

“Alright class please take your seats!” Mr. Garfiel began as the students came filing through the door. Rose walked in with Winry right by her side. Winry leaned in closer so only Rose could hear her.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked, nervous for her friend.

“No.” Rose answered. She had been do confident when she had challenged Ling to this bake off, but that was when she was convinced that she could fight him with her abuela’s special cookie recipe. However now without it she is starting to feel the pressure building up inside. She turned back to Winry.

“I couldn’t find the recipe, I looked all night.” 

“So what are you gonna do?” Winry asked.

“Lose?” Rose suggested, losing more and more confidence as she spoke. Winry frowned she turned and grabbed her friend by the shoulders and looked her square in the eyes.

“That’s quitter talk! Just remember to bake with your heart, that is how you make delicious cookies.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to have a good recipe though.” Rose mumbled under her breath. Winry put her arm around her friend and pulled her into the classroom.

“Come on Rose you can do this.” Winry said as they both took their seats. Rose looked over to the left and saw Ling looking back at her with a smirk. She quickly looked away and shrunk into her chair secretly hoping Mr. Garfiel had forgotten the whole thing. No such luck.

“Alright class today is a special day indeed!” The flamboyant teacher began, “Today we have to privilege of watching two wonderful young chefs go head to head in our first official bake off!” He turned to Ling who confidently walked up to the front table that Mr. Grafiel had set up for this occasion. It was a table for two and it had all the baking supplies and utensils that they would need for the challenge. Mr. Garfiel then turned to Rose who was still sinking even further down into her chair. After a minute of her not moving Mr. Garfiel spoke up.

“Ms. Thomas, we’re waiting.” He said softly. Winry turned to Rose and pulled on her arm to get her out of her chair.

“You can do this.” Winry whispered as she pushed her to the front. Rose stumbled to the table and stopped to take a deep breath. ‘Okay Rose you got this.’ She thought to herself. She turned to Ling who was still wearing that signature smile of his.

“May the best chef win.” He said extending his hand to her. Rose took it and shook his hand with clear nervousness seeping through her soul. They both turned back to Mr. Garfiel as he set the timer.

“Alright, you will both have 45 minutes to create the best cookies you can make. Ready, Go!”

After 40 minutes had passed Rose was fidgeting nervously with the cleaning rag in her hands. As soon as the timer had started Ling had begun baking with such confidence it had nearly inspired the rest of the class to join in, but no one would dare as they all knew that Ling was without a doubt the best. Everyone thought Rose was crazy for even trying, and now Rose was beginning to regret her bold proclamations.

She was down on her knees staring through the oven window, just waiting for the inevitable. The oven bell rang signalling that the cookies were done. Rose took a deep breath as she opened the oven and pulled out her tray. She gently placed them on a hot pad on the counter and waited for it to cool. Another bell rang and she looked over to see Ling pulling out his cookies as well. After 3 more minutes of cooling the timer finally went off.

“Alright that’s it!” Mr. Grafiel announced, “It is now time for the tasting to begin!”

Rose could feel the butterflies going crazy in her stomach as the students each tried the two different cookies. After a minute had passe everyone had written their results on a piece of paper and put it in a jar that was sitting on mr. Garfiel’s desk. Mr. Garfiel then proceeded to tally up the votes. He turned back to the class ready to announce the results. 

“Alright, the votes are in and we have a clear winner!” He began, “Congratulation Mr. Yao! You officially have the best cookies in the class!” Rose sunk down to her chair and let her head fall to the table as the rest of the class cheered for Ling. Of course he won, it was stupid of her to challenge Ling to a bake off. It would be like her challenging him to a competition on botany trivia. He clearly had the advantage. Winry came over and put a hand on her shoulder. Rose looked up and smiled at her friend.

“I thought your cookies were amazing.” Winry said as she took a seat next to her.

“But were they as good as Ling’s?” Rose questioned.

“It doesn’t matter.” Winry began, “You baked with all your heart and you made something delicious.” Rose smiled at her friends encouragement.

“Hey Rose!” Rose turned to see Ling standing on the other side of her table. “Nice baking, you did good.”

“You too.” Rose replied as she stood to shake his hand. He took it and smiled.

“You know if you’d like I could teach you how to bake the cookies I made.” Rose grinned and let a small chuckle escape her lips.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll stick to plants for now.”

***

“I can’t believe you made me skip class for this!” Ed grumbled as the two brothers made their way to the elementary school.

“Oh please, like you wanted to be there anyway.” Al began, “Besides this is our fault and we need to fix it.”

“Our fault?! I’m not the one who told him to tell the devil he likes her.” Al just rolled his eyes at his brothers attitude. He stopped and took in the sight in front of him. It was reeses right now so all the kids were outside on the grass field or on the playground.

“Hey Al I’m pretty sure we’re not allowed to be here, what if the staff catches us?” Ed began, feeling more nervous by the minute.

“Then just keep a watch out, we need to find Marcus quickly.” Al said as he scanned the school grounds. There were so many kids and it was hard to pick out just one. It was like they all blended in together in an array of colors. Ed couldn’t care less. He was trying to keep an eye out so they wouldn’t get in trouble. That was when he felt someone tugging at his pants.

“Hey mister.” Ed looked down to see a red headed little girl about 10 or 11.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” She said in a very authoritative tone. Ed looked back to Al who shot him a glance saying ‘take care of it’ before he went back to looking for Marcus. Ed huffed as he turned back to the little girl.

“Look little girl.” He began -

“Sadie.” She interrupted, not liking the term little girl. Ed rolled his eyes at the girl.

“Fine, Sadie. We have some grown up things to take care of so just run along.” Ed said gesturing for her to leave.

“You’re the one who doesn’t belong here.” She began folding her arms. “And if you don’t tell what you’re doing here I’m gonna have to hurt you, and then I’m gonna have to go tell a teacher that a couple of perverts are running around the field snatching up kids.” Ed looked over at Al who was also looking very confused. Ed then leaned in towards his brother.

“What is with the kids at this school?” He whispered wondering why every kid he met was so aggressive and mean. Al quickly pushed his brother aside and turned to the little girl.

“Look, we don’t want any trouble, were just looking for a Marcus Gray.” Al explained, trying to diffuse the tension. The last thing he needed was some little girl running around screaming about some perverts on the field.

“Why, what’s he to you?” She asked, still not dropping this whole stern cop persona she's got going on.

“It’s a long story, but we think he might confess his feelings to our little sister today.” Al replied cautiously, not wanting to set the little girl off. However Sadie seemed to become even more upset at what Al had just said.

“Let me guess,” She began, “You’re here to threaten him, telling him if he doesn’t stay away from your sister he’s gonna get hurt.”

“Oh he’s gonna get hurt alright, but certainly won’t be by us.” Ed said, thinking of all the horrific ways that Linda could hurt this poor boy. Al turned back to Sadie to explain.

“You see Linda isn’t the most….. delicate girl out there.” Sadie’s eyes immediately lit up at Al’s words.

“Wait, you’re Linda’s older brothers?” She began dropping her stern look and relaxing her stance. Ed and Al both looked at each other a little confused, then back at the red haired girl.

“You know her?” Al asked. Sadie gave them the biggest smile.

“Yeah, she’s a really good friend of mine.” She then grabbed onto Ed’s hand and started dragging him across the lawn, with Al quickly following behind.

“Come on!” She exclaimed as she continued to pull on Ed’s arm. “She’s right over here.

“Wait, we’re looking for Marcus not Linda!” Ed barked as he tried to free himself from the girls grip, but she was a lot stronger than she looked.

“Ed look!” Al exclaimed as he pointed over to the soccer goal. Ed was finally able to pull his arm away from the girl and began gently rubbing his forearm as he looked over to where his brother was pointing. There he saw Marcus nervously about to walk up to none other than the little weasel herself. Linda was talking with another girl and hadn’t noticed him yet.

“Wow, is he seriously going to tell Linda that he likes her?” Sadie started with a chuckle, “Well that would explain why he throws stuff at her all the time, and here I thought they hated each other. She is going to destroy him.” Sadie finished with her hands on her hips, just content to watch everything unfold. Al quickly ran over to Marcus and pulled him away before Linda even noticed they were there. Marcus regained his balance and looked up at Al in confusion.

“What are you doing here?!” He barked, not appreciating the interruption.

“Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life.” Ed said as he caught up with them.

“What are you talking about? I was just going to talk to Linda and be all nice and tell her how I feel, remember? That’s what you told me to do.”

“Forget what I told you.” Al began, “Linda is gonna tear you apart if you tell her how you feel.”

“And it will not be done with mercy.” Ed added. Marcus frowned at the two and huffed.

“You don’t know that!”

“Marcus,” Al began again, “We have lived with her ever since she was born. She is the kind of girl who holds grudges. She is not gonna just forgive you like that.”

“I don’t care!” Marcus proclaimed, “You inspired me Al and I’m going to tell her how I feel no matter what!” Marcus then turned towards Linda and ran. “Linda!”

“Marcus wait, no!” Al tried to stop him, but he had already run off.

“Oh this is not gonna be good.” Al began as he watched Marcus get Linda’s attention. Ed folded his arms and looked over to his brother.

“This is all your fault.” Ed stated.

“Thank you brother.” Al replied sarcastically with a glare, but quickly turned back to where Marcus and Linda were. They couldn’t tell what was being said, but immediately understood as soon as Linda launched herself at the boy and bagan kicking biting and wrestling the poor kid. It was then that a teacher came out and tried to break to two apart.

“We should probably get out of here.” Ed said as he pulled Al away from the fight and off the school grounds.

***

Ed and Al had quickly made their way back to their own school and attended the rest of their classes. It wasn’t until the bell rang and the two of them were in the car driving back to the elementary school to pick up Linda that they both began to feel a little nervous.

“You don’t think Marcus told her that we set him up to it, do you?” Al asked from the passenger seat, nervously fidgeting with the buttons on his blazer.

“I don’t know, but if he did it’s not gonna be pretty for us.” Ed said as he continued to drive towards the school as slowly as he could. It wasn’t until another 15 minutes had passed that they got to the school. Linda was standing outside the front doors and immediately made her way over to the car. Both brothers tensed a little as she opened the door and closed it. There was a moment of silence before Al spoke up.

“So, how was your day?” He asked nervously.

“Fine.” She replied sharply, “Now can we go?” The boys didn’t say another word as Ed put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Maybe Marcus hadn’t said anything about them being a part of the whole debacle that morning. However the uncomfortable silence made it hard for them to relax. After 20 minutes they finally pulled up to the mansion. Ed and Al both sat still and waited for Linda to get out first. She shuffled around the backseat grabbing her stuff. Then before she opened the door she turned back to her brothers.

“By the way, Marcus told me everything, and I just want you to know that anything I have ever done to you in the past won’t even compare to what I have planned for you know.” She then pushed the car door open and slammed it behind her as she made her way up to the house. Ed and Al sat frozen in their chairs, both afraid of going inside. After a minute of silence Ed turned back to Al and said.

“This is all your fault.”


End file.
